


Воробушек

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Stile's mother), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, De-Aged Derek Hale, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, Derek's sisters are monsters (Derek thinks that), Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Misunderstandings, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, stupid cinnamon rolls in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Когда Дерек увидел Стайлза, тот был похож на растрёпанного воробушка, защищавшего своё гнездо. Не то чтобы Дерек видел воробьёв именно в такой ситуации, но скорее всего, это выглядело бы именно так.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	1. Глава 1, в которой разбитый нос довёл до добра

**Author's Note:**

> планируется сборник с драбблами, объединёнными одной сюжетной линией.  
> Семья Хейлов жива, поэтому Дерек не хмуроволк. Ну, почти XD
> 
> 3 глава - angst. Будьте внимательны (и можете пропустить, если что)

_Когда Дерек увидел Стайлза, тот был похож на растрёпанного воробья, защищавшего своё гнездо. Не то чтобы Дерек видел воробьёв именно в такой ситуации, но скорее всего, это выглядело бы именно так._

Стайлзу было одиннадцать. Мама была в больнице, отец на дежурстве еще несколько часов, друг Скотт угодил под домашний арест из-за недавнего сильного приступа астмы, а ему самому из-за всего этого было грустно, и он всего лишь хотел прокатиться на велике. Скотина Джексон всё испортил. Как и всегда, впрочем. Стайлз терпеть его не мог, о чём напоминал при каждом удобном случае. На этот раз случай был неудобный, Стайлзу просто хотелось побыть одному, послушать шум ветра в ушах от быстрой езды и немножко подумать, сидя на любимом камне в его тайном месте (о котором знал только Скотт, но они же лучшие друзья на веки веков). Только вот Джексон, видимо, ненавидел его даже чуточку больше. И для него любая возможность зацепить Стайлза – это повод повеселиться. И неважно, какой сегодня день или погода. Наверное, Джексон принимал процесс унижения Стайлза вместо витаминов или чашки какао с зефирками.

Так что не успел Стайлз оглянуться, как оказался сидящим на тротуаре с разбитым носом, коленями и сломанным телефоном. И без велика. Его хороший, почти новый велик, на котором он только-только научился кататься без рук (целых десять секунд!), сейчас ушуршал колесами в неведомые дали, потому что Уиттмор нагло угнал его. Прямо из-под носа (ещё чуть-чуть и сломанного, кстати. Хотя вы уже знаете об этом). Пока Стайлз пытался остановить кровь, льющуюся на майку со знаком Супермена, и одновременно старался унять боль, дуя на разбитую коленку, Джексон просто взял велик и уехал, крикнув напоследок что-то вроде «пока-неудачник-Стилински».

Стайлз неудачником себя не считал, но везение явно уже давно оставило его. Это же надо было так далеко уехать, умудриться свалиться с любимого железного коня, да ещё прямо возле дома этого змея.

А ещё у него закончилось чистое место на платке, а кровь не заканчивала сочиться из носу. И вот это уже было нехорошо. Как и медленно проезжающая рядом с ним тачка. Не хотелось бы, чтобы сейчас его начали жалеть и сюсюкаться. Ему же одиннадцать, а не пять. Стайлз передёрнул плечами. Фу. Он поднял взгляд на выходящего из машины парня и подумал, что лучше бы сейчас кто-то начал с ним сюсюкаться. Потому что из новой блестящей чёрной Камаро вышел местный модник и первый парень в старшей школе – Дерек Хейл. Стайлз нахмурил брови, шмыгнул носом и, опережая шуточки или жалось, буркнул:

– Солнца нет.

Дерек вздёрнул брови и поднял очки на лоб.

– Что?

– Небо затянуто облаками, солнца нет. А ты, как дурачок, очки нацепил, – Стайлз пожал плечами, как будто ему пришлось очевидные вещи объяснять. Но ведь это так и было. Модник нашёлся.

– Я знаю, дело не в этом, – Дерек замялся. Стайлз насторожился. Странно, что такие парни могут испытывать неловкость перед пацаном, сидящим в крови и океане из собственной слабости.

– Ну ладно, – Стайлз взялся за край майки и вытер им нос и бороду от крови. – Что надо? – спросил он, вставая с земли. Толку сидеть тут, Джексон велик всё равно вернёт только когда накатается. Потому что Джексон, хоть и задира, но на самом деле – самое настоящее ссыкло. А у Стайлза папа шериф.

– Давай довезу тебя… – Дерек оглянулся, как будто знал, кто в каком доме на этой улице живёт, ей богу. Смешной. Стайлз в курсе, что дом семьи Хейлов находился где-то в глубоком непроходимом лесу. И подозревал, что тут что-то не чисто. Но у него пока не было времени заняться этим расследованием. Тем временем Дерек сделал осторожный шаг к нему и добавил: – Давай домой отвезу или куда-нибудь. Может, в больницу? Нужно кровь остановить.

Стайлз был не дурак. Не охота ему гордо пешком в крови через половину города пилить, когда тут предлагали такую шикарную машину. Да и семья Хейлов, хоть и вызывала некоторое любопытство у него самого, на хорошем счету у города и у его отца. А последний факт уже очень многое значил для Стайлза. У его отца нюх на плохих людей.

– Есть вата или бинт? – Стайлз окинул взглядом салон машины, стараясь высмотреть там аптечку. – Нос надо затампонировать.

– А ты умеешь? – вырвалось у Дерека и, судя по испуганному взгляду, этот саркастичный комментарий он не собирался произносить вслух. Стайлз хмыкнул и снисходительно решил промолчать. Вдруг, его после этого передумают подвозить до дома. Дерек тем временем почесал лоб и сказал:

– Да, должно быть в аптечке, – с этими словами он залез на заднее сиденье машины, покопался там какое-то время и вылез уже с коробочкой с красным крестом. – Давай, сядь на сиденье ко мне лицом, я помогу.

Стайлз послушно шлёпнулся на край сидушки и убрал ноги, чтобы не мешать оказывать ему первую помощь. Не то чтобы он не мог справиться сам, очень даже мог. Просто… Мама болела уже так давно, папа был то у неё в больнице, то на службе. Так давно у него не было вот такой простой заботы, когда взрослые не думали ещё о куче дел, аккуратно обрабатывая его разбитую коленку или вставляя в нос ватный тампон. Дерек налепил на его расцарапанные ладони яркие пластыри с супергероями, предварительно подув на них. Это было странно, и так удивило Стайлза, что он не мог не посмотреть на Дерека изучающе, молча задавая сто тысяч вопросов, самым главным из которых был: кто ты и где тот засранец, который сверкает по школе своей голливудской улыбкой, не стесняясь кроличьих зубов? (Потому что Стайлз бы стеснялся, хотя у Дерека они смотрелись как-то… естественно, что ли). Стайлз потёр рукой глаза и сглотнул комок в горле. Ну да, у Дерека же ещё младшие братья и сестра, ровесница Стайлза. Кора, вроде бы. Тот, наверное, привык заботиться о младших.

– Эм… спасибо, – выговорил наконец Стайлз, решив больше не думать о том, что Дерек Хейл внезапно стал в его глазах не таким картонным королём школы, как он думал. – Мне на улицу…

– Я знаю, – прервал его Дерек и, увидев недоумённый взгляд, пояснил: – Ты же Стайлз, сын шерифа Стилински? Я просто не сразу тебя узнал. Мама общается с твоим отцом. И я как-то заезжал за ней, когда она была у вас дома по какому-то делу.

А, ну да. Мама Дерека работала в мэрии юристом, Стайлз теперь припоминал, что она пару раз заезжала к ним домой. Странно, что Дерека он не видел. Хотя, может, тот не заходил тогда к ним, а просто ждал маму в машине. Ну, или Стайлза дома не было. А что, он часто зависает у Скотта, его мама вкусно готовит, когда бывает дома. Они с отцом сейчас вроде как поделили еще и дежурства по присмотру за ними со Скоттом.

Стайлз понял, что увлёкся, когда услышал покашливание.

– Да, ага. Так, – Стайлз неловко почесал разбитый нос, – а можно я спереди поеду?

С этим вопросом к Дереку вернулось, видимо, просто временно загулявшее чувство собственной восхитительности, потому что он выровнял плечи, опустил очки обратно на нос и сверкнул своей «я самый крутой и ослепительный засранец» улыбкой.

– Можно. Только пристегнись и не клади ноги на приборную панель, – он сел за руль, завел машину и, не оборачиваясь к всё еще закатывающему глаза Стайлзу, бросил: – Не поторопишься, придётся бежать ногами.

Стайлза два раза предупреждать не надо. Подумать о том, какой Дерек Хейл заносчивый засранец он успеет когда-нибудь позже.

В машине, которую Дерек – на удивление – вёл очень аккуратно, было тепло и уютно. Стайлзу даже никто не запретил настроить радио. Вау. Ехать было недолго, но в итоге он даже успел придремать, поэтому когда Камаро остановилась, Стайлз встрепенулся и под очевидно сдерживаемый смех Дерека наскоро вытер набежавшие на бороду слюни. Да что ж такое. Он-то думал, что ниже падать уже некуда.

– Вы доехали до пункта назначения, сэр. Вам помочь дойти до дома?

– А ты умеешь замки взламывать? – спросил вдруг с очень серьёзным лицом Стайлз.

– Эм... Никогда не пробовал взломать ничего сложнее школьного шкафчика, – в недоумении ответил ему Дерек.

– Тогда подсадишь меня? Я залезу через окно. – Стайлз столкнулся со взглядом, полным непонимания. И нахмуренными бровями. – Ну что? – вздохнул он и опустил голову. – Ключи с великом укатили. Уиттмор как-то не думал, когда... чёрт.

Стайлз не собирался говорить, что это Джексон угнал его велик. Он вообще был не любитель жаловаться.

– То есть, – Дерек скрипнул зубами так громко, что Стайлз поднял голову и взглянул на него повнимательнее. Что ж за зверь этот Дерек Хейл. То напыщенный индюк, то злой, как волк. У того тем временем желваки перестали выписывать пляски на лице. – Это он... Он тебя так разукрасил? – Дерек махнул на него, решив, что одних слов Стайлзу будет недостаточно.

– Что? – он захлопал глазами. – Да нет же! Я свалился на повороте. Как обычно, Стайлз и аккуратность, все же знают. Ну. Может, ты и не знаешь, да. Так вот. Я ехал без рук и просто не вписался в поворот. А Джексон там как раз ходил, ну и всё. Дальше не интересно. – Стайлз отвернулся на мгновение, потому что ему вдруг показалось, что Дерек высверлит в нём дыру – так внимательно его даже папа не допрашивал. – Да и велик он вернёт, когда удовлетворит свою жопность как следует.

– Жопность?

Казалось, Дерек пытался найти какой-то высокий смысл в Стайлзовом ругательстве.

– Забей. Просто... Забей, Дерек. Правда. Пойдем, лучше подсади меня, я хочу умыться и привести лицо в порядок до возвращения папы.

Дерек вышел следом за ним и подошёл к тому месту, где Стайлз мог забраться на козырёк, чтобы влезть в дом.

– Не бойся, меня уже Скотт не раз так подсаживал, – хмыкнул Стайлз, когда увидел, как Дерек с недоверием посмотрел наверх. – Вечно с ключами беда.

– Ты точно там сам справишься?

И окей. Ладно. Стайлз взрослый мальчик, он не плакал при маме ни разу с тех пор, как она заболела и ей нужна была уже его помощь. При папе он тоже расплакался только раз, когда они узнали, что маму уже вряд ли смогут спасти. Они тогда оба плакали. Но сейчас, стоя с разбитым носом и коленкой и глядя на почему-то искренне переживавшего за него Дерека, Стайлз почувствовал, как в глазах начало предательски щипать. Он обнял Дерека больше для того, чтобы проморгаться и скрыть эту слабость от малознакомого человека, но вдруг осознал, что ему этого очень не хватало. Папа совсем забегался, мама... её саму надо было обнимать и заботиться. А Стайлз, оказывается, соскучился по тому, чтобы быть немножко, самую малость слабым. Дерек в первую секунду замер, не ожидав подобного, но потом одной рукой обнял его в ответ, а другой начал гладить по голове.

– Спасибо, – прохрипел ему куда-то в грудь Стайлз.

– Обращайся, – с улыбкой в голосе ответил ему Дерек.

Через пару минут, чтобы не переборщить с неожиданными (и немного неловкими) объятиями, Стайлз отстранился и попросил Дерека всё-таки подсадить его на козырёк. Уже дойдя до окна, открыв его и бросив ещё одно «спасибо», Стайлз обернулся и крикнул вслед уходившему к машине Дереку.

– Эй, Дерек!

– М? – тот обернулся, но продолжил идти спиной, пока не упёрся задом в дверцу. Позёр чёртов.

– А на Камаро ещё покатаешь?

– Если будешь себя хорошо вести, мелкий! – ответил Дерек с широкой улыбкой на губах и сел в машину.

Стайлз подумал, что ради того, чтобы прокатиться на такой классной тачке, а ещё лучше – как-нибудь под ошалевшие взгляды Джексона и его прихлебателей уехать на ней со школы, он готов себя хорошо вести. Правда, тут же добавил про себя, что можно вести себя как обычно, просто теперь скрывать свои проделки не только от отца-шерифа, но и от Дерека Хейла.

Вряд ли это будет сложнее.


	2. Глава 2, в которой Дерек думал, что это наказание, но это был подарок

_В этот день, спустя несколько месяцев после того, как Дерек и Стайлз волей случая стали знакомыми, а Дереку шериф даже успел непрозрачно намекнуть, что будет счастлив, если он присмотрит за его сыном, Стайлз выглядел, как маленький всхорохоренный воробушек. Из тех, которые летают туда-сюда и без конца чирикают._

Дерек не хотел этого, серьезно. Он был готов просидеть пять уроков химии подряд (а он ее ненавидел. Химия ненавидела его в ответ еще сильнее, кстати), убрать весь участок и прополоть мамины розы (которые кололись сильнее, чем клыки молодых волчат, Дереку было с чем сравнивать), ну или отказаться от пиццы на два месяца (хотя, тут он немного сомневался, но всё-таки. На месяц точно). Он был готов на многое, но в итоге ему пришлось. 

Всё началось тогда, когда он – как дурак – повёлся на провокацию своих сестёр. Лора бегала кругами, дразня, что теперь у него был маленький фанат, которому, наверное, уже можно сшить первый фанатский костюмчик. И помочь нарисовать плакаты, чтобы те выглядели достойными такого классного парня, как Дерек. Кора тем временем на разные лады распевала глупейшие кричалки, которые использовал Стайлз, когда приходил на матчи его баскетбольной команды. А приходил он с момента их знакомства всегда. Каждый раз. Даже на тренировочные внутришкольные, если ему позволяло его расписание. Лора перешла на ультразвук, рассматривая новое селфи, которое выложил в инстаграме Стайлз, а Кора жутко фальшиво начала петь смутно знакомую песню про дружочка*. Что ж. Дерек любил своих сестёр. Через пять минут к ним подключились близнецы и даже – вот это нечестно совсем – его мама.

– Так, хватит! Ну что вы заладили? Я не заводил себе фаната, он сам завёлся, – Дерек захотел ударить себя по лбу, потому что галдёж никак не оправдывал чушь, которую он нёс. – Короче! Стоп!

Все послушно замолчали, Кора даже изобразила, как замыкает рот на ключик и выбрасывает его за спину. Лора хищно ухмыльнулась. Это Дереку не понравилось еще больше, чем их поддразнивания.

– Вы прекращаете терроризировать меня своими… что это вообще по-вашему? Хотите, чтобы я его запугал и он перестал так активно проявлять свою дружбу?

Мама сложила руки на груди, показывая всем видом, что Дерек сказал что-то не то. Очень не то.

– Я понял, вы совершенно глупым способом решили чего-то добиться от меня? Так? – Дерек внимательно посмотрел на Кору и Лору. Потому что ни близнецы, ни мама явно не были в этом замешаны, они просто подключились к странному веселью. Обычное дело в их семье. – Ну и чего вам надо, коварные ведьмы?

– Дерек, – мама предупреждающе одёрнула его, потому что знала, если сейчас Дерек распалится, то одними ведьмами дело не обойдётся.

– Я что? Я ничего, это они. Давайте, выкладывайте уже. Мне еще домашку делать и в кино вечером идти.

– Ладно, – смилостивилась Лора, хотя ее доброта для Дерека всегда была со звездочкой. Они любили друг друга, но братская любовь бывает разной, а старшая сестра проявляла свои чувства иногда очень странно. Хотя и сам Дерек не отставал, он ведь учился у лучших. Лора прищурилась, улыбнулась во все тридцать два и заговорила, растягивая слова: – Тут Кора недавно подслушала…

– Случайно, – вставила Кора, когда увидела мамин укоризненный взгляд. В их семье не поддерживали такие вещи. – Я не хотела, но слух... я еще не всегда умею глушить ненужное, – тихо добавила она, опуская взгляд.

– Так вот, – продолжила Лора, обнимая Кору за плечи, – она мне рассказала, о чём на днях Стайлз разговаривал со своим другом, тем забавным мальчишкой со странной челюстью.

Дерек приготовился к худшему.

– Скоро, как вы ещё не знаете, всего в паре часов от нашего городишки будет проводиться Комик-кон.

Дерек напрягся.

– И это действительно важное событие для всех, кто любит комиксы, – проговорила Лора деловым тоном. – А еще, почти в это же время у нашего малыша Стайлза день рождения. Двенадцать лет, это вам не ерунда какая-нибудь.

Дерек напрягся еще сильнее.

– Как вы знаете, у Стайлза болеет мама. Папа много работает, но чёртовы… простите, просто нехорошие медицинские счета – это же кошмар какой-то! Его отец пашет, как проклятый, но денег им хватает впритык. И Стайлз ведёт всё хозяйство. Он уже умеет экономить, мам! В общем, Кора слышала, как он говорил другу, что мечтает в честь дня рождения поехать на этот Комик-кон. Скосплеить Бэтмена. Это типа, надеть костюм или что там они еще делают, – Лора улыбнулась. – Но денег у них на это нет, как вы понимаете. И я подумала. Мы можем сброситься на билеты и бензин, это же не так много выйдет, если вы с отцом поможете нам с Корой и Дереком, а, мам?

Дерек хотел возмутиться, что без него всё решили, хотел спросить, кто поедет со Стайлзом, вряд ли же у шерифа будет время на это. Но он поддержал эту идею, когда Лора еще даже не договорила свою мысль до конца. Хоть это и не приводило его в восторг.

– Я свожу Стайлза, – подал голос он и сам удивился, как глухо тот прозвучал. Честное слово, это не то, чего хотел бы Дерек. Он бы лучше повалялся дома и почитал книгу. Или сходил на свидание с Пейдж, если бы удалось уговорить ее. Или бог знает, что еще он сделал бы с большим удовольствием. Но он также прекрасно понимал, что он должен это сделать. Потому что был в силах помочь хорошим людям. Так почему нет? Тем более, Дерек любит комиксы. – У меня есть деньги на бензин и на всякое, типа, поесть. Но с остальным я не потяну.

– И не надо, – мягко сказала мама. – Мы с отцом с удовольствием поможем. Купим вам билеты. Девочки, с вас забронировать номер в хорошем и безопасном отеле, чтобы мальчики могли отдохнуть и не ехать обратно в ночь.

– Спасибо, мам, – поблагодарила Кора, и Лора чмокнула ее в макушку. 

– Ну, мы ушли изучать отели, Дерек, – Лора тепло улыбнулась ему. – Ты умница, придурок.

Сёстры обе захохотали, а Кора, уходя вслед за Лорой, снова начала напевать свои самые любимые Стайлзовы кричалки про «Дерек лучше всех бросает, всегда точно в кольцо попадает». И «Дерек играет за обе команды, и в защите, и в нападении, бойтесь соперники, нет вам спасения!»

Дерек не злился.

Ну, почти.

По-настоящему он разозлился, когда узнал, что под страхом казни от дуэта Лоры и Коры – а мстили бы они долго и с фантазией – должен явиться на фэст в костюме Супермена. Чтобы поддержать Стайлза и – внимание – не выглядеть придурком на фоне присутствующих. Не выглядеть придурком в латексном красно-синем костюме с плащом. Дерек смеялся до слёз. Потом ему даже заплакать хотелось. Но… месть от сестёр. Он знал, что это такое, потому что однажды его угораздило ввалиться в пустой – как он думал – кабинет, а там Лора целовалась с его одноклассником Джорданом. Дереку было четырнадцать, но ему не хватило мозгов промолчать и на ужине вся семья узнала, что у Лоры мальчик младше ее на почти три года. Не то чтобы семья была против. Но мама прочла Лоре лекцию насчёт секса с малолетними и чем это ей будет грозить, а потом они с отцом следили буквально за каждым ее шагом даже спустя какое-то время после того, как Лора рассталась с Джорданом. Который стал его лучшим другом после всей этой истории, чему Дерек был очень рад. А вот чему он был совсем не рад, так это фантазии его сестры. И второй сестры, которая подключилась к Лоре во имя справедливости. Дерек был, впрочем, уверен, что главной причиной было то, что Коре просто-напросто стало скучно. Несколько месяцев, пока это всё продолжалось, были худшими в жизни Дерека. Столько стыда и позора ему еще не приходилось выдерживать.

Так что, конечно, он согласился. Всего день в обмен на спокойную жизнь. Это ерунда, он переживёт.

Вот так Дерек и попал в это сумасшествие под названием «Весенний Комик-кон Западного побережья». 

В костюме было жарко, хотелось то чесаться, то просто разорвать к чёртям противную ткань и сбежать, позорно поджав хвост. Но он не мог даже пожаловаться на неудобства, у него в компании был Стайлз в костюме Бэтмена, а рядом еще сотни таких же ряженных. И все были довольны. Так что Дерек не хотел портить им праздник и изо всех сил старался не показывать, как сильно он ненавидит свой наряд.

– Дерек, Дерк, – Сталйз бегал от одного стенда к другому, от эмоций он раскраснелся, а чёлка вылезла и прилипла к вспотевшему лбу. Но Стайлз тараторил, глотая буквы, и от него так фонило счастьем, что Дерек не мог не улыбаться, глядя на него. Этому парнишке за последний год пришлось резко повзрослеть, и Дереку было жаль наблюдать, как тот проживает бок о бок со взрослыми проблемами свое детство. Но Стайлз, казалось, никогда не унывал и ни о чём не жалел. И даже умудрялся распространять свой позитив на всех окружающих – даже когда они этого не хотели. Хотя Дерек чувствовал, как иногда от Стайлза начинало пахнуть грустью. Он знал, что это были те дни, когда его мама была совсем плоха. Дерек слышал, та совсем сдала последнее время. Поэтому сейчас он послушно ходил за юрким Стайлзом и даже время от времени покупал ему то значок, то открытку. Стайлз всё складывал в небольшой рюкзак, который прихватил с собой, и каждый раз повторял, что как только сможет устроиться на работу, он начнет копить, чтобы отдать ему каждый потраченный доллар. Дерек не протестовал, хоть и не собирался брать деньги. Даже за тот довольно дорогой сборник комиксов, на который Стайлз наверное с полчаса смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами и, казалось, даже дышать боялся в сторону глянцевых страниц. Когда тот ушел в туалет, Дерек вернулся к стенду издательства и купил сборник. А потом нашёл одного из авторов и попросил, чтобы тот написал что-нибудь Стайлзу на память. Сейчас это всё приятной тяжестью согревало Дерека, отвлекая от зуда кожи под костюмом.

– Дерек, пойдем, там Робин и еще два Бэтмена! Давай с ними сфоткаемся!

Стайлз таскал его за руку, Дерек послушно следовал за ним.

К вечеру он устал так, как будто весь день носил брёвна. Но глядя на сидевшего на кровати Стайлза, болтавшего по телефону с отцом, и слушая, как тот делится тысячей впечатлений о прожитом дне, Дерек не жалел об этой поездке ни единой секунды. Он решил, что по возвращении поблагодарит свою семью за этот праздник для Стайлза, потому что сам бы он никогда в жизни до такого не додумался. Максимум, купил бы игру какую-нибудь. Или новый выпуск с комиксами. Кстати о них, пора сделать последний на сегодня подарок.

Дерек дождался, пока Стайлз повесит трубку.

– Стайлз, закрой глаза, – попросил он.

– Зачем это? – спросил Стайлз, нахмурив брови, но при этом его глаза уже были закрыты. Дерек не смог сдержать улыбку.

– Сюрприз.

Стайлз покраснел и смущенно улыбнулся.

– Эй, Дерек. Ты так разбалуешь меня, – он фыркнул и начал грызть шнурок толстовки.

– Это последний. Больше ничего не получишь до следующего дня рождения, – засмеялся Дерек и достал запакованный в подарочную упаковку сборник.

– Что, даже на Рождество? – Стайлз повернул голову к нему, не открывая глаз.

– Ага, даже на Рождество, – ответил Дерек и положил книгу перед Стайлзом. – Открывай глаза.

Когда тот разорвал бумагу, то сначала замер, потом издал звук, похожий на писк, посидел так, глядя на сборник, какое-то время, а потом перевёл взгляд на Дерека и шёпотом спросил:

– Это правда мне? – И прикусил палец, моргая так часто, что Дерек даже начал волноваться, не сломался ли Стайлз.

– Тебе. Открой.

Стайлз открыл первую страницу и увидел поздравления и автограф от артера. Поводил по ней пальцем, посмотрел на Дерека, снова на подпись.

– Я… Дерек… Это, вау, это так, – он прокашлялся и начал листать дальше. – Скотт переедет ко мне, только чтобы почитать его, – засмеялся Стайлз, спрыгнул с кровати, обнял его за шею так сильно, что у Дерека даже хрустнуло что-то, а потом так же быстро вернулся на место, – а я никогда в жизни не расплачусь с тобой. Буду вечно твоим рабом. Готовить тебе кофе с яичницей на завтрак, приносить тапочки и газету. Косить траву у тебя во дворе и ездить раз в неделю за покупками. Всю свою жизнь…

Дерек смотрел, как Стайлз постепенно погружается в историю в сборнике, слушал, как голос становится тише, а паузы между словами длиннее, и ему казалось, что этот момент станет одним из тех тёплых воспоминаний, которые хранятся в памяти на протяжении всей жизни.

Стайлз заснул в обнимку с подаренным сборником, Дерек прикрыл его одеялом и погасил свет.

Всё-таки, это был хороший день. И не такой уж и трудный. Если не считать противный костюм из спандекса, который Дерек с огромный наслаждением разорвал когтями на мелкие кусочки.


	3. Глава 3, в которой плачут все, кроме Стайлза, но это не значит, что он не плачет

_В этот день Дерек впервые испугался. Стайлз был похож на потрепанного, промокшего до самых косточек под ледяным дождем воробушка, и выглядело всё так, что крылья никогда больше не поднимут его в воздух._

Стайлз лежал у себя в комнате. День был такой обычный: солнце грело мягко, не пекло, на небе то тут, то там летали небольшие облака, время от времени создавая тень.

Стайлз лежал на полу у себя в комнате и смотрел через раскрытое окно в это небо, пытаясь понять – почему всё вокруг такое обычное? Он посчитал облака, их оказалось семь, а если учитывать то, которое только начало выглядывать из-за рамы с правой стороны – будет восемь. Бесконечная небесная бесконечность. Он вдруг вспомнил, что через месяц у него день рождения. И тут же захотелось вернуться в тот год, когда ему исполнилось восемь. У него на празднике было много гостей и целая бесконечность подарков. Под конец дня коробки и пакеты с красивыми бантами и лентами складывали уже под столом, потому что на столе куча грозилась развалиться. Впрочем, она всё равно развалилась, потому что они со Скоттом решили внести стол в карту поля боя на подушках. Вокруг летали перья, конфетти и мыльные пузыри. Он чётко помнил это, потому что это было бесконечно красиво: всё кружилось над ними, пока они уставшие лежали на земле. А Лидия подошла к ним, назвала дурачками, вытянула из кучи подарков динозавра и подула ему в хвост. Изо рта динозавра вылетела целая стая мыльных пузырей. Стайлз знал, что это мама положила. Так-то он уже взрослый был для таких вот штук, но она любила. Говорила: «Смотри, Стайлз, они так мало существуют в этом мире и на вид невзрачные. Но стоит только посмотреть повнимательнее – увидишь целую радугу». Стайлз любил радугу. Особенно, когда можно было бегать по лужам после дождя и представлять, где приземлились оба ее конца. Или начала. Как-то они с мамой придумали, что радуга стоит на двух больших радужных морях, подпитываясь от них красками. Это было бесконечное количество лет назад. Теперь Стайлз знал, что радуга – всего лишь эффект преломления солнечных лучей в дождевых каплях. Бессмысленно теперь пытаться представить те моря. Их нет, как и много чего нет с того времени.

Стайлз перевернулся набок. Комната тоже выглядела совершенно обычно: под кроватью можно было рассмотреть носок, стопку книг, которые он когда-то планировал прочитать, чипсовая заначка на случай голодной ночи, на полках немного запыленные фигурки героев комиксов, к стене прилеплен потрёпанный воздушный змей, которого они с мамой – когда-то – любили запускать в небо. Пару постеров, которые пора заменить на что-то другое. На столе – так и не включенный после ночи компьютер и две кружки. Одна стоит слишком близко к краю, Стайлз уверен, что если бы не пролежал на полу с утра (с тех пор, как поставил ее там), то она бы с вероятностью тыщу процентов уже была бы на полу. Но он просто пролежал весь день. Не то чтобы ему было еще чем заняться. Не то чтобы он хотел.

День был до противного обычный, но Стайлз знал, что для большинства жителей города это хорошая новость, когда нет новостей и не случается какой-нибудь ураган или нашествие зомби. Это хорошо. День, значит, хороший.

Стайлз ненавидел этот обычный день от всей души, злился на него за то, что не обрушил ураган на город, что не случился какой-нибудь апокалипсис и Калифорнию не поглотило под землю. Ему казалось, что всё это случилось, но с ним одним. А другие? Они просто не замечали почему-то, что весь мир рухнул. И Стайлзу было страшно и как-то странно, как будто он за собой со стороны наблюдал. Он знал, что был еще папа, который тоже заметил этот конец света, но папа взрослый и решал сейчас взрослые дела, попросив его быть послушным и оставаться дома. Так и сказал: «Стайлз, пожалуйста. Ты мне очень нужен сейчас со всем своим послушанием». Стайлзу так хотелось гордо заявить, что ему почти тринадцать, не надо с ним, как с маленьким. Ему очень сильно хотелось расплакаться, вцепиться в отца и никуда его не отпускать, потому что ему было больно и страшно. Потому что ему казалось, что два моря, что когда-то подпитывали радугу, теперь накрывали его своими волнами, и те всё не заканчивались и не заканчивались. Что это было какое-то бесконечное цунами, и люди должны были бежать и спасаться, но никто больше не видел этого апокалипсиса и никому больше он не угрожал. Мир рухнул. Но это был только мир Стайлза.

Вчера его мама умерла.

Стайлзу сказали утром, он как раз пришёл навестить маму перед школой. Все были с такими печальными лицами, а он расхохотался и сказал: «Тупая шутка». А потом убежал. Папе, который всё-таки словил его буквально за шиворот на входе, сказал, что не может пропустить школу, что это важно. Отец проверял его каждый урок, Стайлз знал, что учителя писали смс, что он на месте и не чудит. Стайлз записывал задания, отвечал на вопросы учителей, что смотрели на него так же тупо, как и медсёстры в больнице, но ему было всё равно. Он не верил весь день. К вечеру приготовил макароны с курицей и разогрел замороженную пиццу в микроволновке, потому что не мог выбрать, что им с отцом съесть на ужин. На самом деле, курицу он немного испортил, но не выбрасывать же. А отец не пришел. Пришла Мелисса, сказала, что побудет с ним сегодня. Скотта почему-то с собой взяла. Скотт тоже смотрел на него странно. Сказал, что ему жаль. А потом они играли в видеоигры, а Мелисса почему-то не гнала их спать до полуночи, хотя завтра надо было идти в школу.

Стайлз проснулся рано, чувствовал себя разбитым, а Скотт почему-то собирался в школу один – Мелисса запретила Стайлзу даже прикасаться к рюкзаку. Мама бы не одобрила, что он школу пропускает. Он сказал это Мелиссе и Скотту, а те вдруг заплакали оба. Стайлз хотел рассмеяться, но не получилось. Так что он сел на пол, пожевал губу, а потом спросил только, не врут ли они ему? Скотт вышел, Стайлз понял, что Мелисса отправила его в школу одним взглядом, как она умела. А потом присела рядом, взяла его за руки и сказала: «Мамы больше нет, Стайлз. Она действительно умерла». Стайлз не помнил, что было дальше. Он просто лежал на полу, ему казалось, что перед глазами кружатся картинки, что рядом где-то смеется мама, а папа ворчит про разбитый им стакан и новое скучное дело в участке. Ему казалось, что бесконечное количество воспоминаний разом накрыло его, и по весу это напоминало бетонную плиту, свалившуюся прямо на грудь. А потом стало пусто.

Мелисса так и не ушла. Она была внизу, он всё время слышал, как она то ходила из угла в угол, то говорила по телефону. Наверное, папа звонил. Или Скотт. Стайлзу было не важно.

Он посчитал все книги на полках, фигурки, все облака в окне. И не мог понять, почему ничего не изменилось. Когда мама умирает, наверное, вокруг тоже что-то должно меняться, должен или дождь пойти, или ураган пронестись и сломать что-нибудь... Точно, как у него внутри что-то сломалось. Стайлз не знал что. Просто чувствовал, что уже не так, как было. Мысли летали бестелесными привидениями в голове, он не мог ни одной ухватить за хвост, не мог зацепиться. Надо было что-то сделать, наверное. 

Стайлз подполз к столу и взял оттуда блокнот с карандашом. Когда-то мама учила его, что если не можешь уложить что-то в своей голове, то надо попытаться сформулировать мысли на бумаге. Составить план, написать плюсы или минусы. Как-то сократить рой мыслей до простых слов. Стайлз вздохнул и начал писать, медленно выводя строчки.

_«Позавчера снова упал с велика и разбил колено. Я не плакал, потому что это всего лишь колено. Оно заживет. Велик остался цел._

_Дерек вечером проезжал мимо, назвал балдой и сказал, что до свадьбы заживет и что шрамы не портят мужчину._

_Это странно, Дерек старше на пять лет всего, а строит из себя такого...»_

Стайлз оторвался от записей и нахмурился. А ведь Дерек и вправду уже взрослый. Он в этом году школу закончит и поедет учиться в Лос-Анджелес. Сказал, не хочет далеко от дома быть. 

Рана на коленке покрылась корочкой, Стайлз поковырял ее ногтем, размазал выступившую сукровицу.

_«Вчера с утра приехал к маме, а меня к ней не пустили. Я прорвался через пост и когда прибежал в палату – там никого не было. Это было странно, в такое время маму не отвозили никогда на процедуры, а потом меня догнала медсестра, появился отец... Они сказали..._

_Сказали, что мама… умерла._

_А я не поверил._

_Но потом мне это сказала Мелисса. А я ей верю. И папы весь день не было, чтобы у него спросить._

_А я не плачу._

_Мама говорила мне, что когда она уйдет, это нормально, если я буду плакать. Что даже если будет сильно больно, потом станет легче. Всё пройдет. А мы с папой должны будем поддерживать друг друга._

_Но ее нет. Ее нет совсем, а папы – дома, так что не знаю, плачет он или как там... А я не плачу и мне не больно. Было что-то, но прошло как-то. Получается, мне что ли всё равно?_   
_Но это не так, просто..._   
_я нормальный?»_

Стайлз отложил блокнот и снова лёг на пол. Раскинул руки и ноги, как будто он морская звезда. Зажмурил глаза, сильно, до красных и чёрных точек. Нет. Ничего. Никаких слёз.

На небе теперь было только одно облако. Оно напоминало бегемота, мама всегда смеялась с того, какие они неповоротливые. Стайлз хмыкнул. Смешно ему тоже не было. Было никак. 

Внизу кто-то позвонил, Стайлз услышал голоса. Мелисса и кто-то. Трудно было понять. А потом шаги и вот, в дверях стоит Мелисса, а за ней виднеется Дерек. Стайлз хотел сказать «привет», спросить, почему пришёл. Но голоса не было, куда-то потерялся что ли. Так что он просто открыл рот и, так ничего и не сказав, закрыл. Молча сел и взял в руки блокнот, чтобы никто не прочел случайно его записи.

Мелисса забрала кружки и сказала, что ей нужно уйти к Скотту, но вечером она позвонит. И что Стайлз может ей звонить в любое время.

Стайлз подумал: в любое время – это даже ночью? Или папа уже вернётся?

Дерек пошел в комнату и присел на пол, немного в стороне от него. Опёрся спиной о стену и достал книгу. Что-то из фантастики, скорее всего. Стайлз знал, что тот только такие, если не для школы, читал.

– Что будешь делать? – спросил Дерек, как будто это нормально у них: сидеть вот так у Стайлза в комнате и заниматься каждый своими делами. – Хочешь, почитаю? Я ее еще не начинал, тут про космос что-то. Говорят, легко и интересно.

Стайлз кивнул, говорить не получалось. Чёрт знает, что такое. Повернулся так, чтобы быть лицом к Дереку и прикрыл глаза. Голос был тихим, а рассказ действительно интересный. Но просто так сидеть было трудно. Стайлз снова взялся за блокнот, открыл новую страницу и начал рисовать. Это не было его обычной привычкой, обычно всё, что он мог – это каракули на полях тетради, когда урок был особенно скучным. Но ему вдруг захотелось как мама: она иногда брала карандаш и лист бумаги и выводила на нём всё, что приходило в голову. И всегда была довольна результатом, потому что так, по ее словам, она выражала себя. А тут главное не правильность линий, а просто эмоции и чувства, которыми хотелось поделиться с бумагой. Стайлз ничего не чувствовал. И эмоций в нём, казалось, совсем никаких сейчас не было. Так что он рисовал, что в голову приходило. Тупую радугу, стоявшую на двух морях, тупого воздушного змея, мамины любимые цветы, кривоватую карикатуру на Скотта. Поднял глаза и вдруг подумал, что у Дерека смешные уши. Похожи на медвежьи. Он начал рисовать портрет Дерека, стараясь, чтобы тот не выглядел карикатурно, как Скотт. Получалось не очень, но Стайлз открывал новую страницу и снова повторял, повторял и снова рисовал эти уши, круглые и оттопыренные. Как будто Дерек был частично медведем. А потом начал рисовать разное: заячьи, волчьи, с кисточками, как у рыси, даже пририсовал оленьи рога на одной из Дерековых голов. 

Он не заметил, как Дерек перестал читать, как тот придвинулся, не вставая, к нему так, что мог увидеть, что Стайлз рисует и не замечал ничего, и ни о чем не думал. Дерек мягко сказал:

– Вот эти, длинные, как у кролика, мне кажется, лучше всего вышли.

Стайлз вскинул голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Он-то подумал сначала, что Дерек будет обижаться. Но тот смотрел на него с улыбкой. Глаза были грустными, улыбка только губы и затронула. Но Дерек точно не обижался. Стайлз облегченно вздохнул.

– И к зубам подходят, – добавил тот и оскалил зубы так, чтобы были видны выступавшие резцы.

Стайлз фыркнул.

– Но ты даже так не похож на кролика.

– А на кого похож? – Дерек явно был удивлен его ответу.

Стайлз нахмурился, притворившись, что задумался над вопросом, хотя на самом деле, он давно уже придумал это и ему не нужно было время.

– Ты похож на волка, – сказал он и снова начал рисовать.

Дерек задержал дыхание, а потом шумно выдохнул.

– Что ж. Это не то, что я ожидал услышать.

– Тебе не нравится? – Стайлз не поднимал головы от очередных ушек. Волчьих. Которые он решил нарисовать уже отдельно от всего. Вырисовывая каждую волосинку.

– Да нет, нравится. – Дерек потрепал его по голове. – Но почему?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

– Просто так.

Дерек посмотрел на него еще немного, пристально, будто решал что-то там внутри себя. Потом улыбнулся, сказал:

– Подаришь? Рисунки эти? – И, кажется, обрадовался, когда Стайлз смущенно кивнул. Надо же, каракули ему понадобились. Ну ладно, не жалко же. Дерек поднялся на ноги, сложил в книгу вырванные Стайлзом листы с рисунками и протянул ему руку.

– Пойдем, воробушек. Кормить тебя буду.

– Почему воробушек? – Его как только не называли, а Дерек взял и придумал что-то своё. Такое странное и особенное. – И я не хочу есть, – тихо добавил Стайлз.

– А если я приготовлю свой фирменный сладкий бургер? – Дерек задвигал своими густыми бровями и улыбнулся. – Такое предложение не каждый слышит от меня, соглашайся. Да и Мелисса не простит, если ты голодный под моим присмотром останешься. А ты сам знаешь, какая она суровая, когда ее кто-то разочаровывает.

– Это да, – Стайлз вздохнул и взялся за протянутую ему руку.


	4. Глава 4, в которой Дерек много рефлексирует. Стайлз одевается, но Дерек считает, что лучше бы разделся. И это не то, о чём вы могли подумать. Или погодите-ка

_В этот день Дерек хотел бы сказать, что Стайлз – тот воробышек, которого хочется приманить зёрнами, чтобы сел доверчиво на ладонь и чирикнул так легко, задорно, что невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ. Но кажется, что-то пошло не так и воробышек приманил человека. Ой. Оборотня._

Кажется, этот Хэллоуин стремительно летел к рекорду и грозился стать самым худшим в жизни Дерека днём. Его ночным кошмаром. Его позором. Будущими подколками Лоры и Коры. Мамиными неловкими вопросами. Понимающим и предупреждающим взглядом отца. Блеском табельного оружия Джона Стилински. И это еще близнецы маленькие, хотя Дереку от этого не легче. Был же еще Питер.

Господи. За что ему его жизнь.

Пожалуй, самое время начать сначала.

Дерек всегда недолюбливал Хэллоуин. Это не было занудством или какой-то скрытой фобией вроде оживших тыкв-убийц, нет. Просто не нравился ему этот праздник. По многим причинам. Как минимум, Дереку слишком часто приходилось встречать жалкие подобия оборотней, и это не то чтобы бесило. Просто, вы видели эти странные клыки вообще? А хвосты? Нет никаких хвостов и не воют оборотни на луну с бешенством в глазах и слюной, текущей по подбородку. Да, им немного нервно при полной луне, да, некоторые сходят с ума и творят жуткие вещи, пока их не изолируют – но будем честными, среди людей такое тоже случается, и даже чаще. Дерек читал исследования на эту тему. Возможно, это просто личная непереносимость этого праздника, он и не отрицает. Дерек был подростком, и его бросила девушка ровно в день Хэллоуина, за пару часов до классной вечеринки. Это было обидно. Видимо, какой-то осадок остался. И еще раз – вы же видели костюмы вервольфов? Нельзя его судить за нелюбовь к этому дню.

В прошлом году Стайлз узнал правду об их семье и надел на Хэллоуин один из таких костюмов. Дерек пожалел, что через скайп нельзя прожечь пару дыр в том наряде.

Но вот что главное. Он наконец мог не скрывать от Стайлза ничего. Тот теперь был в курсе всего: и что Хейлы оборотни, и что его отец, как шериф города, знает об этом и хранит их секрет. Собственно, именно по этой причине Джон и встречался зачастую с мамой Дерека: Талия помогала в расследованиях, когда было подозрение, что в деле замешано сверхъестественное существо.

Не то чтобы все вдруг решили, что пятнадцатилетний Стайлз готов хранить этот секрет вместе с отцом. Просто умел талантливо влипать в неприятности. Это был тот случай, когда Талия приезжала поговорить с Джоном, а Стайлз начал что-то подозревать. Он не знал, что один альфа, случайно попавший на территорию Бикон Хиллз, был немного не в себе. Не знал, что тот бродил по лесу в полнолуние, пытаясь найти дом Хейлов. Просто решил, что в лесу происходило что-то интригующее. И не придумал ничего лучше, чем ночью погулять там со Скоттом. Чёрт знает, о чём только думали друзья-неразлучники, которых Дерек, будь он тогда в городе, посадил бы под замок за такую тупость. Но Дерека не было, он учился в университете, как нормальный человек. А эти двое, как ненормальные, искали приключений на свои задницы. И нашли. Альфа больше от испуга, чем по злому умыслу цапнул Скотта за бок и превратил в нелепого – по мнению Дерека – оборотня. А Стайлз узнал правду. Первое, что он тогда сделал – высказал Дереку всё так, как только он и может. У него до сих пор хранится эта цепочка сообщений. Иногда Дерек её перечитывает, чтобы поднять настроение, когда вдруг нападает тоска по дому.

_«Я ТАК И ЗНАЛ! Знал, что с вашей семьёй не всё так просто!!!1!»_   
_«Дерек, блохастая твоя задница, как ты мог мне не рассказать? Я тебе доверял, а ты тайком от меня подвывал на луну! А могли бы вместе! Ну, то есть, ты бы подвывал, а я бы тебя сахарной косточкой за хорошее поведение угощал»_   
_«Когда ты приедешь?»_   
_«Я надену красную бейсболку и выйду на лесную тропку встречать тебя с корзинкой, полной пирожков»_   
_«Без мяса. Специально приготовлю с брокколи и с лимоном»_   
_«А если без шуток»_   
_«Мог бы и сказать. Я думал, ты мне доверяешь»_

И Дереково: **«Я тебе доверяю больше, чем кому-либо. Но это был секрет моей семьи»  
**  
И Стайлзово сбивчивое, прилетевшее одновременно с тем, как он отправил свой ответ: _«прости, я всё понимаю!просто я счас НА ТАКИХ ЭМОЦИЯХ ты даже прставить не можшь!»_

А потом начались собачьи шуточки.  
И этот костюм на Хэллоуин.

Ну ладно, он должен признать, что Стайлз очень смешно изображал Питера и махал облезлым подобием хвоста, выделываясь перед камерой. Но это не отменяет всего остального. В тот вечер Дерек всё-таки пошёл на вечеринку в одно из общежитий, и к нему пытались подкатить три ведьмы, два вампира и, конечно, оборотни. Куча оборотней в хорошей и не очень стадии подпития. Дерек сбился со счёта на четвертом пареньке, который даже линзы себе золотые поставил. А потом он плюнул и сбежал в комнату, решив завязать с костюмированными вечеринками. Стайлз всю ночь слал бесконечное количество фото в самых дурацких позах. На одной он даже делал вид, что писает на машину школьного химика. Ладно, это действительно было смешно: Харриса никто не любил, был бы Дерек собакой или котом – нассал бы тому в любимые тапки.

Ладно, если уж совсем честно признаться, то это была одна из самых весёлых хэллоуинских ночей в его жизни. Но дело-то не в празднике.

Иногда Дерек задумывался, как так случилось, что этот непоседливый парнишка умудрился занять так много места в его жизни? Когда случилось так, что желание написать Стайлзу стало появляться даже чаще, чем связаться с сёстрами? Почему их общение всегда выбешивало тех, с кем он встречался? И поэтому Дерек не встречался ни с кем долгое время. Просто его ставили перед выбором. И Брейден, и Дженнифер, и даже Малкольм – вот уж от кого он не ожидал ревности. Очевидно, он не стал бы отказываться от дружбы со Стайлзом в угоду того, кто вообще смог поставить перед ним такой выбор. Пейдж вот не ревновала его, но и расстались они странно: всё было хорошо, а потом она просто сказала ему, что хочет, чтобы любили только её и ей не приходилось бы делить внимание своего парня с кем-то еще. Он тогда так и не понял, к чему она. Но посчитал, что всё к лучшему. Они даже сохранили дружеские отношения после разрыва. 

Дереку было уже достаточно лет, чтобы не метаться в подростковых эмоциях и не страдать от гормональных всплесков. Он был взрослым и серьёзным человеком, знающим, чего хочет от жизни. Но когда в воздухе повисал вопрос: «Кто для него Стайлз Стилински?», Дерек не мог дать вразумительный ответ.

Это был единственный, наверное, случай, когда он предпочитал перенять тактику Стайлза и просто сделать вид, что это не беспокоит его. Проблема должна сама рассосаться. А тут, ну, это ведь и не проблема даже. Стайлз просто близкий ему человек.

Иногда – в последнее время довольно часто, на самом деле, – Лора начинала приставать к нему с тупыми намёками. Кора показывала – совала прямо под нос телефон – фотки тех, с кем так или иначе сближался Стайлз. Мама на этих летних каникулах подкинула ему свод законов и статей, посвященных связям с несовершеннолетними. Дерек и Стайлз просто собирались провести десять дней на побережье. Они даже не вдвоём туда ехали, а большой компанией! Дерек чуть со стыда не сгорел на месте, когда Лидия, подруга Стайлза, вместо термоса достала из его рюкзака эту книжонку. Хорошо, рядом больше никого не было, и Дереку удалось просто пожать плечами на вопросительно поднятую бровь Лидии. Бровь та, кстати, после своей находки молчаливо вздёргивала еще не раз. Он молча продолжать пожимать плечами. Дерек вернулся загоревшим, отдохнувшим и нервным. Он не мог понять, чего они все хотят? Неужели ему надо как-то определять их дружбу со Стайлзом? Неужели определения «дружба» всем по какой-то причине перестало хватать? И главное – какое им, чёрт побери, дело?

Но он был слишком воспитанным, чтобы задать этот вопрос семье. Или кому бы то ни было. Да и в общем-то, никто не спрашивал напрямую. Самым прямым вопросом, пожалуй, был тот, который задал ему – тоже, кстати, незадолго до того злополучного отдыха у океана – Джон Стилински.

«Дерек, ты же помнишь, что я знаю ваш семейный секрет и что у меня есть пули с аконитом?» Дерек тогда шумно сглотнул, кивнул и изобразил на лице максимальное непонимание. Джон, вздохнув, устало потёр глаза и тихо сказал: «Просто береги его, ладно? Он единственное, что у меня есть». Господи, разве его вообще надо об этом просить? Дерек столько лет присматривал за Стайлзом, что ему даже обидно стало, что Джон мог засомневаться в нём.

А потом мама со своим «сюрпризом». И Дерек начал думать. Думать, смотреть и присматриваться.

По всему выходило, что что-то было не так между ними со Стайлзом. Только если между ними дружба, которая почему-то заставляла близких людей вести себя странно, то чего Дерек не замечал? Ладно, Лора всегда говорила ему, что он в плане чувств как слепой баран, но обычно она просто пыталась так уколоть его. Но какие чувства? Стайлз мелкий, он воробушек, за которым надо вечно следить, чтобы не угодил в неприятности. Который смеётся громко, заразительно. Который любознательный настолько, что его голова словно филиал гугла, а если он чего-то не знает, то просто дайте ему немного времени – он исправит это. Который абсолютный лузер в спорте, но продолжает ходить на тренировки и сидеть на скамейке запасных почти на всех играх школьной команды по лакроссу. Иногда его выпускают на поле. И видели бы вы то, как светит счастьем в этот момент Стайлз. Дерек однажды попал на такую игру, Стайлз там даже забил, и казалось, мог осветить своей улыбкой весь город. Дерек гордился этим мальчишкой. Он бесился каждой его выходке, и желание выбить из него дурь посещало Дерека чуть ли не чаще, чем наступали выходные. Он любил его, как любил сестёр и братьев, и всё-таки иначе. Не меньше или сильнее. Просто по-другому. И не задумывался, что это может быть не так понято. Намёки, вопросы, мамина книжка – всё это заставило Дерека посмотреть на это с другой стороны. Не сразу, конечно. Сначала он психовал, потом отмахивался от мыслей. Потом делал вид, что это не то, о чём стоит беспокоиться.

Впрочем, взгляд с другой стороны не принёс особых результатов. Да, он признал, что его отношение к Стайлзу отличалось от тех чувств, что он испытывал к родным. Да, Дерек понимал, что это немного странно. Но он с облегчением выдохнул, когда без сомнений ответил себе на самый важный вопрос, потому что этот пункт заставлял его с ужасом поёжиться, стоило только представить уголовный закон или взведённый курок в пистолете шерифа. Так вот, самое главное – Дерек не хотел Стайлза. Не испытывал к нему влечения, не хотел узнать его физически, не интересовался, как это может быть. И не потому что Стайлзу было шестнадцать и он сын шерифа. Не потому, что он подросток с СДВГ, у которого шило в заднице размером с Мексику. И не потому, что Стайлз был несимпатичным, отнюдь, он ведь красавчик. Особенно в последний год, когда начал вытягиваться и превращаться, пусть медленно, но верно, в парня, который разобьёт в будущем не одно сердце. Просто так случается. У Дерека – слава всем волчьим богам – не стояло на Стайлза.

Придя к таким выводам, Дерек радостно выдохнул, с ухмылкой на лице закинул мамину книжицу с законами подальше в полку и ушел на встречу с друзьями. Где так же легко и с радостью переспал с Кейт Арджент, даже не отъехав от кинотеатра. А что, он бы и продолжил веселиться с этой отвязной девчонкой, но Джордан предупредил, что та слишком отвязна, и покрутил пальцем у виска, недвусмысленно намекнув, что у Кейт не всё в порядке с головой. Дерек в очередной раз порадовался тому, что у него есть такие хорошие друзья, и забыл о длинноногой блондинке.

А потом вернулся в университет. И разговоры со Стайлзом по скайпу снова стали чем-то привычным. Так что Дерек перестал думать лишнее и просто наслаждался общением.

И этот звонок накануне Хэллоуина тоже не был чем-то необычным. По крайней мере, не должен был.

Всё началось с смс от Стайлза.

_«Дерек. Скайп!»_

Дерек закатил глаза на очевидную отсылку к собачьим командам и снова уставился в книгу.

_«ДЕРЕК МНЕ НУЖНА ТВОЯ ПОМОЩЬ СРОСНО»_   
_«ч*»_

Дерек вздохнул, отложил книгу и открыл ноутбук. Звонок раздался сразу же. Удивительно, что не видео. Обычно они только так и общались.

– Слушай, мне нужна твоя помощь, только пообещай, что не будешь смеяться, – затараторил Стайлз, – я серьёзно! Прям поклянись своей Камаро, что не станешь ржать и вспоминать мне это еще год. Или всю жизнь. Дерек? Не молчи, это очень важно!

– Я бы ответил, но ты же мне слова не даёшь вставить, – фыркнул Дерек. – Давай, что там у тебя. Не буду я смеяться. Тебе и так, судя по голосу, нелегко. А мне слишком интересно.

– Ладно, тогда включай, – выдохнул Стайлз, и Дерек нажал на значок видео-связи.

Нажал и прикусил щеку изнутри, потому что первое, что ему захотелось сделать – это громко рассмеяться, но он же обещал. Так что Дерек просто молчал какое-то время и рассматривал. Стайлз тоже молчал, тоже рассматривал – правда, пол под ногами, очевидно – и краснел. А потом Дереку пришлось еще и когти выпустить, впиваясь ими в ладони, потому что зрелище однозначно было не из тех, что вообще когда-либо можно забыть. Дерек был уверен, что не сможет. Он даже подумал, что если бы Стайлз стоял перед камерой абсолютно голым, это всё равно впечатлило бы его меньше.

Он смотрел на Стайлза и думал, что это? Мало походило на розыгрыш от Стилински, потому что тот сам краснел так, что казалось, вот-вот задымится. Стайлз решил влиться в необычную субкультуру? Тоже вряд ли. Дерек бы узнал, что тот стал интересоваться японской уличной модой или аниме. Костюм на хэллоуинскую вечеринку? Честно, Дерек предполагал увидеть Стайлза в костюме Бэтмена, на худой конец каким-нибудь сверхъестественным существом, чтобы продолжить прошлогоднюю традицию. Да всё, что угодно, только не…

Только. Не. Это.

Стайлз не смотрел в экран. Он прожигал взглядом дыру в полу, надеясь, видимо, провалиться туда как можно скорее. Он теребил оборки, длинными пальцами путаясь то в воланах жилетки, то в ленте, завязанной бантом на воротнике рубашки. Дерек шумно сглотнул, рассмотрев корсетное плетение на широком поясе. Да, у него были свои тайные кинки. Сейчас Стайлз не то чтобы был их олицетворением. Но некоторые детали заставляли Дерека нервно потеть. Стайлз был одет в стиле «Лолита», причём, всё на нём выглядело подобранным со вкусом и недешёвым на вид. Дерек подозревал, что в деле была замешана Лидия. Обычно при упоминании этого стиля все представляют платья и банты, парики и нежных девчонок. Стайлз был не в платье, а в таком специальном варианте для парней. И Дерек в курсе таких подробностей, потому что Лора как-то ударилась в аниме и изучала все эти японские течения уличной моды, попутно заставляя их с Корой слушать и смотреть буквально обо всём, что тогда узнавала. Перед Дереком стоял Стайлз, представлявший собой воплощение тех фантазий, о которых он не признавался даже Джордану, а тот вообще-то знал о многих его грязных секретах.

– Ну, так что скажешь? – Стайлз прокашлялся и резко поднял голову. Дереку показалось, что он вцепился в него взглядом так, что не получилось бы отвести глаз, даже если бы он очень постарался. – Я выгляжу смешно?

Дерек скрипнул зубами и подумал, что «смешно» – это то слово, которым Вселенная комментирует его планы на жизнь. Не Стайлз. Не то, как он выглядел.

– Дерек? Блин, не молчи, мне и так пипец стрёмно, – Стайлз покраснел еще больше, хотя казалось, что это уже невозможно, и, почесав шею, снова опустил глаза.

– Нет, – голос был чужой. Хриплый, словно связки ссохлись. Во рту Дерека расстелилась безграничная Сахара. – Сядь уже, неудобно так говорить, – тихо добавил Дерек и порадовался, что нашёл еще секунд десять передышки, пока Стайлз усядется на стул. И максимально скроет свой наряд, оставив камере только лицо. Привычное Дереку лицо, на которое ему никогда раньше не хотелось наброситься с поцелуями.

– Так, в общем. Рассказываю, тебе же явно ничего непонятно. Видел бы ты своё лицо, – Стайлз неловко рассмеялся. Дерек подумал, как хорошо, что он не знал причин. – Я проиграл спор. Конечно, тупо было надеяться, что я могу выиграть спор у Джексона, да? – Он провёл рукой по лицу и улыбнулся уголком губ. Дерек подумал, что бог Хэллоуина очевидно его проклял за что-то. Иначе, почему всё у него в этот день вечно идёт наперекосяк? Начиная с однажды сгоревшей к чертям курсовой и заканчивая его отношениями с людьми. Наряд сейчас не был виден Дереку. Зато он мог прекрасно рассмотреть раскрасневшиеся от смущения щёки Стайлза, его сверкающие глаза, подведённые чёрным карандашом. Яркие и блестящие губы, чёрт бы побрал привычку Стайлза вечно грызть и облизывать их, когда сильно волнуется. Дереку было плохо. Стайлз ничего не замечал, пока рассказывал, почему он оказался в этом наряде. Голос его доносился до Дерека словно через дымку тумана:

– Так вот. Я просрал, Джексон сказал, что моё задание – одеться в стиле анимешных лолит. Я не сильно разбираюсь, но Лидия, кажется, спасла меня от еще большего позора в виде платьев и рюшечек. Фу! – Стайлз сморщил нос и фыркнул. – Джексон хотел, чтобы я поменьше общался с Лидс, а в итоге мы с ней почти каждый день виделись, пока она помогала мне с нарядом. И вообще, это же тупо, Дерек. Он ревнует к ней, представь, – Стайлз почти хрюкает от смеха, – как будто не понятно, что мы с Лидией даже в теории не посмотрим друг на друга как-то «так». – Он изобразил кавычки в воздухе и подёргал бровями для убедительности.

– Почему нет? – Дереку правда было интересно, потому что он помнил те годы, когда ни один их созвон не проходил без причитаний Стайлза о том, какая Лидия богиня и как сильно он ее любит.

– Да потому что! Ты-то должен понимать. Мы с ней как близнецы, у нас не может быть отношений. И тем более, мне нравится кое-кто другой, – Стайлз запнулся, как будто не собирался этого говорить. И Дереку стало любопытно. Он знал обо всех увлечениях Стайлза, иногда он даже хотел бы знать о них немного меньше, если честно. А тут такое дело.

– И кто это? – Зацепил тему Дерек.

– Так. – Стайлз поставил локти на стол и упёрся подбородком в сцепленные замком руки. – Ты с темы не слетай. Честно скажи, я не выгляжу придурком в этом наряде? Мне так на вечеринку идти, на всю ночь. И надо быть готовым ко всему. Например, быть поводом шуток и фото-спама на всю школу с подписью «Главный придурок на вечеринке».

– Ты не выглядишь как придурок, Стайлз. – Дерек улыбнулся, увидев, как тот с подозрением сощурился. – Я серьёзно. Во-первых, костюм очевидно для парня, тебе и вправду повезло, что Лидия пришла на помощь и нашла эту уловку в вашем с Джексоном споре. Во-вторых, костюм смотрится очень стильно. – Дерек замолк, наслаждаясь тем, как щёки Стайлза снова покрылись ярко-красным румянцем. – Ты будешь привлекать внимание, но насмешки – это вряд ли. Если только не от придурков, но тут уж дело будет не в тебе, так ведь? – Он улыбнулся, стараясь приободрить Стайлза и вселить в него немного больше уверенности, Стайлз кивнул ему в ответ и тоже улыбнулся. Дерек добавил: – И той девчонке, что тебе нравится, не устоять.

Стайлз резко перестал улыбаться, замотав головой так сильно, что Дерек даже забеспокоился за её сохранность.

– Не, это парень, – тихо сказал он, – и его не будет на вечеринке. Он, типа, не из школы, – пояснил Стайлз и опустил глаза.

– Оу, – Дерек не знал, что и сказать. Не то чтобы раньше Стайлз не признавался в симпатии к парням. Был как-то Тео, Дерек прекрасно помнил того мудака, которому разбил нос. Но… У него крутилось слишком много вопросов, а в груди разрасталось неприятное чувство. Нет, он не хотел подробностей новой влюбленности Стайлза. – Тогда сделай фотку и закинь в инстаграм, если он подписан на тебя. Ну, или скинь ему. Он должен оценить ваши с Лидией старания. – Дерек правда желал счастья Стайлзу. Так что это было лучшее, что он мог сказать. Наверное.

Стайлз не выглядел довольным. Впрочем, говорить на эту тему он тоже явно не хотел.

– Так, еще раз взгляни и скажи, мы не переборщили с этим всем? – Стайлз встал из-за стола, вышел на середину комнаты, чтобы его полностью было видно, и покрутился. Очевидно, он не собирался вертеть задом как-то по-особенному. Но Дереку вдруг захотелось сбежать. Вместо этого, он взял себя в руки и спросил:

– А это на тебе колготки или что, не пойму?

Стайлз замер, сунул руки в карманы шорт, достал их, прикусил костяшку пальца. Оттянул вниз шорты, как будто стесняясь того, что те слишком короткие.

– Не, колготки я порвал. Три пары. Лидия хотела на последней меня повесить. А потом дала эти плотные чулки, ага. Сказала, их чтобы порвать, надо будет по асфальту проехаться коленками. Надеюсь, не придется, – хохотнул Стайлз и снова сунул руки в карманы шорт. – Вот. В общем.

Дереку стало нечем дышать.

Он смотрел на Стайлза, который продолжал тараторить что-то на тему того, как глупо было вестись на провокации Джексона и почему он ничему не учится спустя столько лет, но Дерек не слушал. Он не мог сконцентрироваться.

Дерек сжимал руками столешницу и дай бог Стайлз не расслышал хруст ломающегося дерева. Дай-то волчий, чтоб его, бог. Где он, когда так сильно нужен?

Чулки.

Можно, конечно, было бы сказать, что у Дерека давно не было секса. И стало бы проще. Вот только это неправда. И ладно. Дерек никогда не думал о ногах Стайлза, но вот тот стоит в этих шортах и чулках перед ним и даже не подозревает, что с этих пор у Дерека вряд ли получится не представлять, как будут смотреться эти ноги в чулках, если снять шорты. Да и в принципе, избавиться от этой картинки перед глазами, когда он будет… Чёрт, это же кошмар какой-то. Дерек затряс головой, словно пёс, и Стайлз рассмеялся, потому что этот жест всегда его веселил.

– Послушай. Ты мне веришь? – Дерек дождался кивка Стайлза и продолжил: – Ты потрясающий. И ты нереально круто выглядишь в этом наряде. Непривычно? Да. Привлекательно? Да! Поэтому пойди и повеселись, как следует. Утри сопляку Джексону нос, пусть позеленеет от злости. И скажи спасибо Лидии. А мне пора бежать, потому что у меня тут… – Дерек запнулся, но тут же уверенно закончил: – Я тоже на вечеринку собираюсь, кстати. Но без костюма.

– Это потому что ты зануда, – хмыкнул Стайлз, который совсем перестал волноваться и паниковать. Дерек собой гордился. – Оторвись там. Как следует, – сказал Стайлз и сразу же отключился.

Дерек бы подумал об этом, но ему сначала нужно было осознать свою реакцию на всё, что только что произошло.

Кажется, этот Хэллоуин стремительно прилетел к финишной черте и действительно превратился в худший в его жизни день. Его ночной кошмар. Его позор. В будущие подколки Лоры и Коры, потому что от них он не сможет ничего скрыть. В мамины неловкие вопросы, в понимающий и предупреждающий взгляд отца. (Потому что от них он тем более не сможет ничего скрыть.) В чёртов пугающий до усрачки блеск табельного оружия Джона Стилински. (Возможно.) В самые изощренные подколки Питера. (Наверняка.)

Господи. За что ему его жизнь.

Дерек поёжился и, тяжело сглотнув вязкую слюну, опустил взгляд вниз. Сжал себя через штаны и заскулил от переполнивших его эмоций.

У него стоял. Твёрдо, уверенно и почти болезненно.

Не было ни малейшей причины отрицать очевидное. Дерек совершенно точно хотел Стайлза.


	5. Глава 5, в которой Стайлз не понимает Дерека, а тот в свою очередь просто Дерек

_Стайлз для Дерека теперь молодой воробушек, которого пора отпустить из гнезда. Но вот хочется ли? А воробушку?_

Стайлз не знал, что сделал не так, просто Дерек взял и пропал. Или отдалился? Как это назвать, Стайлз тоже не знал. Нет, они не ссорились. Нет, Стайлз не отбирал у Дерека его любимую косточку. И он даже не шутил об этом. Ну, не больше обычного. А его обычные шутки никогда не обижали Дерека, иначе Стайлз бы никогда и ни за что.

Но что-то произошло, потому что они встретились на день Благодарения, потом отметили семьями Рождество и день рождения Дерека. И Стайлз хотел прилипнуть к нему и не отпускать до конца каникул, как это всегда бывало. Но в этот раз всё было иначе. Дерек часто уходил куда-то к друзьям, Стайлза с собой не брал, а навязываться было как-то стрёмно. В конце концов, раньше он никогда не был лишним. А в этом году что-то сломалось, потому что Стайлз впервые почувствовал себя тем младшим братом, которого никуда не хотят брать старшие. Было неприятно, но в целом он мог понять Дерека. Наверное.

Кора прижималась к нему на диване и включала сопливую мелодраму, заставляя Стайлза страдать. Это было невыносимо, серьезно. И все эти «Стайлз, подай мне платочки», «Принеси мне, пожалуйста, поп-корн. И водички!». Фильмы раздражали своими хэппи-эндами, а Кора не оставляла в покое, без конца теребя его своими просьбами или внезапными вопросами, вроде «А ты уже с кем-нибудь целовался по-французски?»

Иногда к ним присоединялась Лора. 

Стайлз любил сестёр Хейл, но чёрт. Эти двое, когда окружали его и начинали играть в слабых принцесс, становились просто невыносимыми!

Зато он почти не мял в голове мысли о том, что произошло с их Дереком близостью. Стайлз любил Дерека, но перестал понимать его. Что не так-то?

А потом, под самый конец каникул, когда все уже начали с грустью поглядывать на сумки, которые снова нужно было собирать, а Стайлз уже предвкушал последний рывок в школьной учебе, на пороге вдруг появилась Малия Хейл. Кузина-сестра-племянница, внезапно дочь Питера Хейла.

– Привет, я Малия, дочь Питера Хейла, теперь я буду жить тут, – сказала она, когда Стайлз открыл дверь, и прошла внутрь, волоча за собой большую сумку.

Когда дозвонились до Питера, чтобы понять, что вообще происходит, Малия уже успела занять себе личную комнату, выпроводив Стайлза жить вместе с Дереком.

– Ты все равно тут не живешь постоянно. И Дерек тоже только на каникулы приезжает. А я тут надолго, не могу же я к Коре подселиться, – махнула рукой на все возражения Малия. Кора согласно кивнула и бросила Стайлза на растерзание койоту. В смысле, Малии, просто та оказалась не волком, как Хейлы, а переняла сущность матери.

Не то чтобы она не нравилась Стайлзу, нет. Малия оказалась забавной, хоть и немного диковатой, как на его взгляд. Но может, это и хорошо. По крайней мере, она не комплексовала из-за недоверчивых взглядов Лоры, фырканья Коры, и хмурого рычания Дерека. Вот уж где семья с титулом «Гостеприимность года». Только близнецы радостно висли на новой кузине, потому что брат и сёстры такого не позволяли, а Малия верещала и бесилась с ними, будто ей и вправду это нравилось.

– Что? – спрашивала она, сдувая налипшие на лоб волосы, когда Стайлз останавливался и наблюдал за ними, сложа руки на груди. – Они прикольные.

Ну да, прикольные. Стайлз, видимо, по мнению Малии тоже был прикольный. Потому что именно его та выбрала себе в друзья. Не то чтобы Стайлз был сильно против – Малия забавная, добрая и веселая. В отличие от Дерека, который говорил, что всё в порядке, но при этом хмурился сильнее обычного и чаще всего просто сбегал из дома.

Когда все разъехались и началась учёба – Дерек просто иногда не выходил на связь, объясняя всё трудностями в учебе. У Стайлза тоже был сложный период, выбор университетов, рассылка заявлений (на самом деле, он давно решил, где хочет учиться, но никто об этом не знал), сдавал контрольные, ходил на семинары, готовился к экзаменам. У него самого не было времени подстраиваться под Дерека. Особенно, когда они начали встречаться с Малией – возможностей для долгих созвонов по скайпу вообще не осталось. Малия почти прописалась в доме Стилински, и Стайлз был бесконечно благодарен отцу за то, что тот только один раз спросил у него, помнит ли он все лекции про безопасный секс, и на этом неудобные разговоры закончились. 

В начале апреля Дерек позвонил по скайпу. Стайлз не сразу нажал «принять» вызов, он смотрел на иконку с фотографией Дерека и до него доходило, как сильно они оба отдалились. Как сильно он скучал по нему. И как много они перестали друг другу рассказывать. Он вдруг осознал, что зима закончилась и весна вовсю, а Дерек даже не в курсе, что Стайлз поступает в его университет. Что возможно, они будут пересекаться в кампусе. Что Малия... 

Вызов закончился, и Стайлз чуть не свалился со стула, торопясь сразу же перезвонить.

– Хей! Хей, привет! – помахал он, стараясь приземлиться на стул не глядя.

– Я уже подумал, что ты занят снова, – Дерек улыбнулся, и у Стайлза защемило сердце. Оказалось, он соскучился еще сильнее, чем предполагал. Очень. Очень сильно соскучился.

– Я скучал, – вырвалось у него.

Стайлзу сложно было разобрать выражение, мелькнувшее на какое-то мгновение на лице Дерека, но кажется, тот был приятно удивлен. Или вроде того. Может, Стайлз просто тешил себя надеждой, что не он один скучает.

– Я... –начал Дерек хрипло, прокашлялся и уселся удобнее. – Я тоже соскучился, Стайлз. Рад видеть тебя.

– Да, я тоже, – Стайлз почесал затылок и улыбнулся. – Приедешь на день рождения?

– Планирую быть вечером накануне. Как тебе план?

– Мне кажется, можно было и получше, – Стайлз сделал деловой вид и постучал пальцем по губам. – Как насчет утра? Дня?

– Не получится, – Дереку, видимо, и вправду было жаль. – Но тебе понравится подарок. Я надеюсь.

Стайлз хотел было сказать, что приезд Дерека уже лучший подарок для него. Но потом он вспомнил, что внизу на кухне копошится Малия, которая койот. И она со своим оборотническим слухом вряд ли оценит такую заявку.

– Уверен, что понравится, – Стайлз не стал врать, просто выбрал более дипломатичный вариант.

Дерек поделился своими новостями, Стайлз рассказал пару забавных случаев из жизни стаи и своей. Он расслабился и хохотал над историей Дерека про спасенного щенка. Это было... как раньше. И его распирало от счастья.

– Стайлз, я тебя докричаться не могу! – Малия ворвалась к нему в комнату как ураган, Стайлз от неожиданности подпрыгнул, Дерек замер. Стало тихо так, что казалось, слышен лай соседской собаки, жившей в паре домов от Стилински.

– Малия, – первым нарушил тишину Дерек и помахал ей рукой.

– Дерек, привет. Прости, я помешала? – Малия выглядела невинным ребенком. Но Стайлзу вопрос показался странным, да и вообще. Она же слышала, что они разговаривают. И для нее всё это не было чем-то внезапным. Стайлз помотал головой, решив подумать об этом позже.

– Малия, я сейчас, ладно? Дай нам минуту.

– Да, милый, конечно, – она подошла к нему, стиснула железной хваткой и громко поцеловала в губы. Громко и слюняво. Стайлз обернулся к Дереку и вытер губы рукавом.

– Прости, – он чувствовал, что краснеет с головы до ног. – Она иногда ведет себя как дикарка.

– Всё в порядке. Ну что, тогда до встречи?

– Дааа, жду не дождусь. И мне будет восемнадцать, чувствуешь? Скоро я даже смогу купить пиво без твоей помощи, – улыбнулся Стайлз, помня эту их общую шутку про возраст.

– Точно, – Дерек улыбнулся в ответ и, кажется, снова расслабился.

– Кстати! Погоди! – Стайлз приблизился к экрану и заговорил шёпотом: – Ты умеешь танцевать вальс?

Дерек открыл рот, закрыл рот. Нахмурил брови.

– Неожиданно, но да, умею. А что?

– Да что, блин, что, – Стайлз потёр лицо руками. – Выпускной, – хотелось простонать, но он держался, – а значит – танцы. И в этом году все выпускники с парой должны будут станцевать вальс, – Стайлз всё-таки поморщился. – А танцы и я – это катастрофа. Вот я и подумал...

– И ты подумал, что я смогу тебя научить?

– Да, – Стайлз упал лицом в стол. – Пожалуйста, спаси меня. Иначе я опозорюсь, растопчу Малии ноги, и она оторвёт мне что-нибудь жизненно важное.

Дерек молчал. Стайлз поднял голову и жалобно посмотрел на него.

– Пожалуйста, Дер.

– Да, конечно, – Дерек сцепил руки, лежавшие на столе, а потом широко улыбнулся. – Мне не трудно. Главное, чтобы ты успел за два дня. А то, зная твою ловкость, – он фыркнул, не скрывая подколки, – точнее, твою неловкость.

– Так скоро уедешь? – Стайлз даже не обратил внимания на то, что Дерек подшутил над ним. Главное, что тот уедет на следующий же день, а этого слишком мало… чтобы научиться танцевать лучше, чем медведь. Именно для этого. Стайлз даже кивнул сам себе для убедительности.

– Это же не каникулы, Стайлз, – Дерек снова состроил своё классическое хмурое лицо.

– Стайлз!!! – Малия крикнула так, что Стайлз дёрнулся и даже Дерек прикрыл глаза, явно пережидая звон в ушах.

– Прости, – Стайлзу действительно было жаль завершать разговор, но Малия. Испекла блинчики или что-то похожее на них. – Она меня слопает, если я счас не приду. А потом ты приедешь – и она тебя тоже съест, – Стайлз улыбнулся. – Пока, Дер! Жду тебя не дождусь уже!

– До встречи. Пока!

Стайлз убежал, даже забыв нажать кнопку завершения вызова, потому что снизу раздался подозрительный грохот. Малия начала скучать. А это было опасно.

– Чёрт, – выдохнул Дерек глухо, как будто обречённо, как будто прятал лицо в ладонях. – Чёрт. – Голос Дерека стал более чётким, после чего вызов завершился.


	6. Глава 6, в которой Дерек понял, что лучше всего - воробушек в руках, а не синицы и журавли

Дерек возвращался в Бикон Хиллз. Ему было неуютно и странно лететь обратно, и вообще, еще недавно он бы не смог ответить на вопрос, хочет ли в принципе домой, хоть и не был в родном городе уже почти два года.

Уже почти два года не видел родные места, родных людей. И Стайлза.

Нет, он разговаривал со всеми по скайпу и фейстайму. Мессенджеры тоже не зря ведь придумывали, пусть иногда он и проклинал день, когда был изобретен компьютер и телефон. Его сёстры умели достать до чёртиков даже за тысячи километров. А ведь между ними был целый океан. Между ним и Стайлзом, к сожалению Дерека, было целых два океана – второй назывался «Разочарование».

Разочаровался Дерек сам в себе. Это он потом понял, конечно. Не сразу. А когда понял, было уже поздно что-то менять – он успел экстерном сдать все экзамены, уехать с Джулией, своей девушкой, волонтёром в Африку, расстаться с Джулией, начать встречаться с Бэном, потом с близнецами Сашей и Мари из России, продолжать волонтёрить и отменять бронь билетов обратно в Америку примерно раз в месяц. Созваниваться со всеми и иногда – со Стайлзом. Очень редко, на самом деле. Дерек лечил своё разбитое – по большей части им же самим – сердце с помощью отрицания, расстояния и чужих постелей.

Не помогло.

Стоило, конечно, раньше признать, что он – не понятно, когда и как его угораздило – влюбился по уши в Стайлза, отсюда и все неловкости последнего года в их общении. Всё бы стало много проще. Он даже начал снова первым звонить Стайлзу, хотя это всё равно было редко. Тот учился, как оказалось, в его же университете, брал кучу дополнительных курсов и от постоянной усталости вечно засыпал до того, как они успевали попрощаться. По сути, Дерек сбежал на другой континент от своих чувств к близкому другу, можно сказать, к члену семьи.

По сути – Дерек был круглым идиотом, потому что от чувств невозможно сбежать, они как бы с тобой идут, в комплекте. О чём ему не раз потом намекнули сёстры, но он делал лицо-камень и как будто не понимал, о чём они. Конечно, они сразу же догадались, в чём была проблема. Но когда начинали тот самый разговор, Дерек мастерски изображал плохую связь и, если не помогало, сбрасывал вызов – как удачно он сбежал в такую даль. А потом Кора и Лора поняли, что всё бесполезно и разговор о Стилински стал под запретом.

После отъезда было логично, для Дерека по крайней мере, что он ни разу не спросил Стайлза про личную жизнь и Малию в ней. Связь была плохой. И речь не только об интернете. Так что не знал, насколько у них там всё серьезно. Стайлз сам никогда об этом не говорил.

А потом Дерек получил письмо. Прямо настоящее такое, бумажное письмо в салатовом конверте с марками и штампами перевалочных пунктов. И с открыткой внутри.

Приглашение на свадьбу семьи Стилински. 

Так и было написано. Дерек пару раз прятал лаконичную серебристого цвета открытку с белыми лилиями и силуэтом птицы.

_Воробушек почти_

Руки Дерека дрожали каждый раз, когда он снова открывал открытку, чтобы не увидеть там ничего нового: Дорогой Дерек, приглашаем тебя на свадьбу, семья Стилински станет больше, ура, будем рады видеть на этом празднике любви. Дата, место. Дерек купил билет в тот же вечер, хотя даже на следующий день, проснувшись, первым делом пошел проверять – не приснилось ли ему.

Стайлз не говорил, что у них с Малией всё так серьёзно. Он ведь даже университет еще не закончил.

Трудно было не думать, что Малия, возможно, беременна. Иначе – к чему спешка?

Спросить у Стайлза напрямую он, конечно, не мог. Расстояние – не в километрах – стало почти критическим, Дереку казалось, что прежнее доверие он давно похерил и не имел права уже задавать вопросы о личном. Спрашивать что-то у Лоры или Коры, которая, кажется, стала Стайлзу за это время лучшей подругой – лучшей, чем он, например – Дерек тоже не хотел. Его сёстры – монстры без чувства такта и уважения к личным границам. По крайней мере, в отношении него. Дерек их обожал 24/7, кроме тех моментов, когда они касались его личной жизни. И удивлялся, почему близнецы так отличались в этом плане. И радовался, конечно. Хоть кто-то в их стае имеет понятие об умении не лезть в душу.

И вообще, приедет и узнает всё сам. Поговорит наконец нормально со Стайлзом, и они, Дерек надеялся, вернутся к тому общению, что было когда-то. Хотя бы. А потом он потерпит еще месяц, на который пообещал семье остаться в городе – и стране, – и снова уедет в Африку. У него тут уже налаженная жизнь. Работа в школе для бедных, помощь в приюте. Когда нужно сбросить пар – облюбленный бар с приличной выпивкой (и дозами аконита в ней) и официантка Мариз. Об учёбе он не думал вечность, и теперь уже даже не знал, нужна ли ему эта профессия, хотя юрист из него вышел бы неплохой, наверное. Может, стоило бы продолжить.

Дерек ступил на американскую землю и не почувствовал ничего. Он, оказалось, совсем не скучал по Америке. Хотя иногда, долгими вечерами, когда усталость была такой сильной, что он не мог заснуть, ему так казалось. Он огляделся вокруг, чтобы найти своего встречающего – кто именно это должен быть, Дереку, конечно, никто не сказал. Он надеялся, что не Стайлз, потому что несколько часов в тесном замкнутом пространстве наедине с человеком, с которым разучился в откровенность (зато не разучился любить и иногда дрочить на него, вот это самообман и лицемерие), – это довольно неуютно. Мягко говоря.

Дерек хмыкнул, а потом заметил картонку с надписью «Мистер кроличьи зубки». Что ж. Да он везунчик.

– Привет, волчара.

Стайлз оставался Стайлзом даже когда ему уже давно не семь.

Дерек вздохнул максимально незаметно, но Стайлз фыркнул и взял у него из руки сумку. 

– Я бы и сам донёс.

– Или ускакал бы на другой самолёт куда-нибудь в Австралию, – хохотнул – подколол его – Стайлз.

Дерек промолчал.

В салоне машины они перекинулись стандартными «как доехал», «нормально, а дома как» «супер. Вот, свадьба».

_Свадьба._

Главное, не забывать об этом.

Полпути так и ехали молча. Только удивительно, не было неуютно. Дерек подумал даже, что всё, как раньше. Стайлз при всей болтливости мог молчать сутками, под настроение. Причем, не только под своё. Он чувствовал других. И когда Дереку нужна была молчаливая поддержка, он шёл именно к Стайлзу. Или к отцу, но чаще к Стайлзу, потому что отец много работал. Конечно, не потому, что со Стайлзом ему просто хотелось быть как можно больше.

– Я скучал, – тихо сказал Стайлз, когда они проехали указатель «Бикон Хиллз 100 км», и кашлянул. – Очень.

Он потарабанил пальцами по рулю и переключил радио. Дерек следил за тем, как перекатываются мышцы на его предплечье. Стайлз был по-прежнему худой, но с возрастом нарастил немного мышечной массы. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы и убрал их со лба. Над верхней губой Дерек заметил мелкие капельки пота, которые захотелось слизать непременно сейчас. Он сжал руки в кулаки и проткнул ладони когтями.

– И я, – захрипел он. Глотку драло песком, он открыл бутылку воды, стоявшую в подставке у ручника, и сделал несколько больших глотков. – Я тоже соскучился.

 _И хочу тебя поцеловать_. 

Этого Дерек, конечно, не сказал.

– А я думал, что ты с плюс один приедешь, – Стайлз сказал это намеренно весело, но Дерек его слишком хорошо знал и заметил, что тот волновался. Ну, это не было странным, с учётом того, как они отдалились. Хоть сейчас и были максимально близко друг от друга за последние пару лет. – А ты в итоге только свою обычную хмуробровость привёз, – Стайлз хохотнул, – я-то думал, ты в жаркой Африке с ней расстанешься.

– А я в итоге расстался только с Джулией, – зачем-то сказал Дерек и отвернулся. Он не стал называть других, о которых Стайлз и не знал, скорее всего. Ну, во всяком случае, сам он не рассказывал. Да и не значили они ровным счётом ничего. С Джулией Дерек хотя бы думал о чём-то серьёзном (обманывал себя, что их отношения важны. Даже Джулия в это не верила, кстати. Ей тоже просто нужен был кто-то свой в чужой стране, когда все родные остались за океаном).

– Дерек? – Стайлз заёрзал, привлекая его внимание через какое-то время. – Можно я спрошу что-то?

Дереку стало плохо. Раньше Стайлз никогда бы даже не подумал о том, чтобы спросить разрешения. А теперь он не считал себя настолько близким, чтобы что-то спрашивать. Дерек смотрел на его профиль, на то, как он кусал нижнюю губу и тарабанил длинными пальцами по рулю. Вот кого Дерек хотел своим плюс один. На свадьбу друзей и вообще, по жизни.

Только это была свадьба Стайлза.

– Спрашивай всё, что хочешь, – сказал он, проглотив все сожаления. Сам виноват.

Стайлз выдохнул, снизил немного скорость.

– Почему ты уехал?

Вопросы иногда хуже пули в лоб, вы знали? Дерек оборотень, пуля – херня. Обида и непонимание в голосе Стайлза – вот что не херня.

Трудно было понять, какие вообще эмоции испытывал Стайлз: тот слишком давно с оборотнями рядом, умел скрывать сердцебиение и эмоции. И Дерек умел выключать эту волчью чуйку, уважая личное пространство людей. И Стайлза в частности. Когда-то именно с ним он научился хорошо это делать. Сейчас бы включить на всю мощь чутьё, понять… Но это нечестно.

– Я сбежал.

Ой не так он хотел рассказать. И может быть, после этой правды Стайлзу будет некомфортно видеть его на своей свадьбе. Ну что ж. Африка всегда будет рада принять его раньше, чем планировалось.

Стайлз съехал с трассы и вырулил на парковку небольшой заправки. Интересно, он знал, что она поблизости? Держал этот вариант, подозревая о разговоре?

– От чего ты бежал? – Он заглушил машину и, отстегнув ремень, повернулся лицом к нему. – Что тебе тут не хватало? Я никогда не спрашивал, но так много думал об этом. И мы так отдалились, не знаю, – Стайлз вздохнул, снова зарылся пальцами в волосы. – Почему тебе пришлось так далеко уезжать, чтобы стать счастливым?

– Я не стал более счастливым, – сказал тихо Дерек и тоже отстегнул ремень безопасности. – И тут не был несчастен. 

Тогда что тебе тут плохо было? – читал Дерек в глазах Стайлза, который молчал. Удивительно, но задав вопрос, он как будто сдулся. Ему было интересно узнать, он хотел понять, наверное, Дерека. Но вот больше этого? Дерек ничего не видел. Не чувствовал, что Стайлз мог хотеть, чтобы он остался тут. Ну, или хотя бы в Америке.

Чутьё оборотня он так и не включил.

– Мы с тобой были так близки. Поначалу я опекал тебя, как ребёнка, младшего брата. Ты был такой неловкий и вечно нарывался на неприятности, – Дерек фыркнул и Стайлз тоже. – Потом ты стал взрослеть, я всё еще считал тебя родным и близким, только что не по крови. Но братом. И мы всё еще потрясающе общались. Даже лучше, чем с Лорой и Корой. А они-то как раз мои кровные сёстры.

– О да, они невероятны, – хохотнул Стайлз.

– Невыносимы, – добавил Дерек и решил сказать всю правду, потому что по ощущениям – она бы и сама из него выпрыгнула, если бы он промолчал. Он поднял взгляд, столкнувшись с ждущим Стайлзовым. – А потом я не заметил, как стал чувствовать к тебе что-то. Оно так незаметно родилось во мне, и я даже не помню, когда и почему. До меня дошло, когда я захотел тебя. Меня до черта напугала эта любовь. И на тот момент, ты был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы всё понять, но у тебя была Малия, а я… Я не хотел терять тебя, поэтому стал отдаляться. 

Дерек поковырял заусенец на пальце и хмыкнул.

– Не то чтобы это помогло вообще. Так что в какой-то момент я замутил с Джулией, а она начала рассказывать про волонтёрскую программу и как там реализуешь себя. И как забываешь обо всём, пока помогаешь местным. Я подумал, что это хорошее решение.

И потерял тебя, – подумал Дерек.

– И отрезал себя от меня, да?

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, а тот смотрел в ответ, и казалось, сжигал этим взглядом всё к чертям. Глаза его блестели, как будто от непролитых слёз. Стайлз покусал костяшку большого пальца, потёр нос.

– Ну ты и мудак, Дерек, – сказал он, пристегнулся, завел машину и быстро выехал с парковки.

Оставшийся путь они ехали молча. Дерек был согласен полностью – он мудак. Стайлз, видимо, всё для себя узнал.

Дома, когда все Хейлы наобнимались и Дерека накормили так, что он едва мог дышать, он сбежал к себе под предлогом усталости. Даже не сильно обманул – перелёт был долгий, и он действительно хотел принять волчье снотворное дозой для слона и просто отключиться. Конечно, ему это не дали сделать. Почти сразу в комнату зашла Кора, а потом и Лора.

– Братик, ты чего не весел?

– Что головушку повесил? 

Он посмотрел на сестёр и вздохнул. Он так скучал, если сказать по правде. Без стаи было тяжело не только в полнолуния. Волчья сущность рвалась к семье, и иногда он буквально выл на луну от тоски. Но сейчас эти две бестии выпустили свои коготки и начнут донимать вопросами. А к этому он не готов.

– Может, просто свернемся клубком семейной поддержки и поспим? – почти без надежды спросил Дерек.

– Вот ответишь на вопрос, и мы подумаем. 

Лора всегда была дипломатом в их троице.

– Дело же в Стайлзе, – нетерпеливо сказала Кора и скрестила руки на груди. А вот кто точно не дипломат. – Я думала, вы встретитесь, и всё решите. Не ругались же. И что вообще за хрень, Дерек? Почему он уехал, а не остался с нами?

Дерек чего-то не знал. Или просто отупел на другом континенте. Потому что Кора предъявляла ему что-то странное.

– Ну я не знаю, – нервно бросил Дерек и начал раскладывать вещи, чтобы не нагрубить. – Может, он поехал к Малии.

– Что ему там делать? – Кора смотрела непонимающе, Лора картинно застонала и прикрыла глаза рукой, как будто простого фейспалма было недостаточно. – Вы с ним сто лет не виделись, могли бы решить все вопросы, пока ехали, – продолжала ворчать Кора, пока Лора пинала ее локтем в бок. – Да что? – он наконец обратила на это внимание. Дерек ждал.

– Наш брат идиот, вот что, – сказала Лора и выразительно посмотрела на Кору, которая сначала хмурилась а потом округлила глаза до размера блюдечек.

Дерек всё еще ждал. Это не его сцена, очевидно.

– Да ладно, – протянула Кора и посмотрела на него с сомнением. – Да ладно, – повторила она, а Лора начала хохотать. Даже не так. Она гоготала, как ненормальная и даже упала на кровать, чтобы было эффектнее.

Дерек немножко почувствовал себя идиотом. Таким, о которых говорят, что в следующей жизни им суждено стать баобабом, чтобы успеть поумнеть, наконец. Впрочем, это не помогло понять, в чём дело.

– Дерек Хейл, – взвизгнула Кора, подошла к нему и ткнула в него пальцем. – Хочешь сказать, что ты втюрился в нашего Стайлза, потом, когда понял это, сбежал. А вернулся, чтобы страдать и плакать на его свадьбе? – Кора после каждого слова тыкала острым ноготком в грудь и едва сдерживалась, чтобы не присоединиться к Лоре, всё еще ржущей на кровати. 

– Я не собирался плакать, – выдавил Дерек и хотел отвернуться, но Кора схватила его за плечи. Силы в ней было, как у трех волчиц. – Да чего вы орёте обе? 

Лора уже плакала от истерики. Кора вела себя на удивление более тактично, хотя и она прихрюкивала, сдерживая смех.

– А то, что ты не просто идиот, а еще и слепой, глупый, безответственный…

– Я понял, давай теперь о том, чего я не понял, – нетерпеливо перебил ее Дерек, потому что Кора могла оскорблять его вечность.

– Ты ж решил, что свадьба у Стайлза. С Малией, – добавила Кора и присела рядом с Лорой, которая перестала смеяться.

– Господи, ну и придурок, – хрипло сказала та и посмотрела почти с жалостью. Как на убогого.

– Да вы скажете нормально, или мне пойти у мамы всё узнать?

– О да, она тоже посмеется. Иди.

Но идти не понадобилось, мама зашла как раз, когда сёстры посмотрели на него с вызовом, а Дерек и вправду решил пойти и спросить у кого-то более адекватного.

– Милый, – мама смотрела на него с сочувствием, но и она тоже явно прикладывала усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться. – Ты так любишь решать всё сам, за всех, что забыл, что значит разговаривать с людьми. Простой вопрос и разговор решают много проблем в самом зачатке, ты знал?

Ладно, мама тоже издевалась, только более тонко и с большей эмпатией. Это раздражало.

– Как думаешь, на чью свадьбу ты приехал?

– Стайлза и Малии, – сказал он и почувствовал, что очень сильно ошибся. Но как и в чём? И когда он так отдалился, что довёл всё до такого?

Мама обхватила его лицо ладонями и улыбнулась тепло и нежно.

– Глупенький волчонок, – сказала она, и Дерек вспомнил вдруг себя пятилеткой, когда он разгромил комнату, впервые обернувшись волком. – Свадьба у Стилински, да. Но у старшего.

– А я говорила, что надо всё в приглашении написать, – тихо сказала Лора, – он же у нас волк-одиночка, ни с кем не общался нормально сто лет. Все поняли. А он дурак.

Кора начала обсуждать, как сделать Дерека умнее, мама сдерживала их подколки. Дерек их не слушал. Дерек осознавал.

Свадьба у Джона. Ну конечно, он давно с Мелиссой, даже странно, что только сейчас они наконец решились расписаться. И теперь понятно, почему приглашения были такими… классическими. Стайлз бы придумал что-то нестандартное, конечно. И Малия бы тоже. 

– А что с Малией? – спросил вдруг он, и Лора с Корой синхронно закатили глаза.

– Хорош брат, ничего не скажешь, – усмехнулась мама, сжала его плечо и ушла. Судя по звукам, близнецы, хоть и выросли, так и продолжали иногда драться друг с другом за место у телевизора.

– А Малия после Стайлза успела замутить со Скоттом, побыть веганом, – сказала Лора, как будто эти детали были одинаково важными, подошла к нему и пригладила волосы, которые Дерек успел взъерошить. – А потом вцепилась своими коготочками в Тео, и они уехали на какое-то время сёрфить куда-то к океану. Она так и не рассказала. Теперь вот решила вернуться, пошла учиться на вечерние курсы. Кажется, повзрослела.

Кора фыркнула.

– Не факт.

– Но мы не теряем надежды, – улыбнулась Лора.

– А что Стайлз? – Дереку было неловко, но он должен был узнать. То, что свадьба не у Стайлза, не говорила о том, что тот ни с кем не встречается. Было бы глупо поехать сейчас к нему и объясняться с его парой.

– А Стайлз встречался кое-с-кем. Но сейчас он свободен. – Лора и Кора многозначительно переглянулись.

– Ну и чего ты еще здесь? – нетерпеливо спросила Кора, подойдя к нему, и вложила в руку ключи от своей машины. – Адрес прежний, – она закатила глаза, – да у Джона он. Езжай, балда.

Дерек стоял как будто в ступоре. Мысленно он уже мчал – и даже не на машине, а так, обернувшись на ходу волком – в сторону Стайлза, физически – стоял столбом. Кора рассмеялась, он услышал это будто сквозь пелену.

– Братик, – Лора чмокнула его в щёку и ущипнула за бок, чем привела в чувства. – Ну давай, не тормози. Адрес ты знаешь, ключи в руке, машина на улице. Иди, всё будет хорошо.

Кора подтолкнула его к двери, но он уже и сам собрался, так что в этом не было никакой нужды.

Дерек не думал, что скажет. Он сконцентрировался на том, чтобы не врезаться никуда. Одна задача, потом другая. 

Стайлз сидел на крыльце и вертел в руках телефон. Ну конечно, сёстры предупредили его, предательницы.

– Привет, – сказал Дерек и присел рядом. Давно, конечно, не виделись. Стайлз фыркнул, наверное, подумав то же самое.

– Так что?...

_Скажешь._

– Я мудак.

Стайлз снова фыркнул и покачал головой. Вокруг не было совсем никого – из людей и нелюдей так точно, – но Дереку казалось, что он стоял в центре площади, а вокруг толпа. Так страшно, оказывается, говорить о своих эмоциях и вообще, признаваться: в том, что испытываешь к другому человеку, в том, что ты ошибся и неправильно поступил. Наверное, впервые в жизни, Дерек и вправду должен был открыться и поговорить искренне, ведь раньше ничего не стоило того, чтобы оголять свои чувства.

А вот Стайлз – стоил.

– Нет, правда, мудак, – теперь они уже оба тихо засмеялись, – мне кажется, даже мама не станет меня переубеждать.

– Твоя мама – мудрая женщина.

– Ага. 

В отличие от него, конечно. Но Дерек постарается стать лучше себя вчерашнего.

– Я был неправ. Ну, – он упёрся ладонями в пол позади себя и выдохнул, – что решил всё один. Сделал какие-то свои выводы и уехал так далеко. И что перестал общаться с тобой. Это предательство, прости меня. Ты не заслуживал такого.

Стайлз молчал. Дерек не знал, что еще сказать. В любви-то он уже признался. Теперь не ему решать, дать ли им шанс. Хоть в каком-то виде. Он надеялся, что хотя бы дружбу можно вернуть. Или заново ее построить.

– Так а что сейчас? – спросил Стайлз, повернувшись к нему лицом. – Ты сказал, что влюбился, – он кашлянул, скрывая неловкость, и от этого уже самому Дереку стало неловко. – А теперь что ты, ну, чувствуешь? Это прошло?

Стайлз выдохнул смешок и зарылся пальцами в волосы, Дерек накрыл его руку своей и убрал с головы и притянул к себе. Сжал то ли для смелости, то ли от радости, что Стайлз не был против. Дерек чувствовал, как его пальцы подрагивали.

– Африка, конечно, отвлекает от мыслей. И многие вещи становятся не такими важными. И проблемы не такими серьезными. Но вот с чувствами это так не работает. – Дерек переплёл их пальцы, и стало тепло и спокойно. – Я не разлюбил тебя. Я тосковал каждый день, даже тогда, когда уставал так, что засыпал за миской с кашей. Даже когда был с кем-то другим. Я продолжал любить тебя. Ты... держал меня на плаву.

– Что ж ты не доплыл обратно пораньше? – съязвил Стайлз, но руку не забрал.

– Понадобилось время, чтобы понять это. И помириться с собой.

– И моя воображаемая свадьба.

– И твоя воображаемая свадьба.

– Ты не мудак, Дерек, – Стайлз всё-таки забрал руку, скрестил обе на груди. – Ты идиот.

– Да, мне это сегодня уже несколько раз говорили. Я и не спорю так-то.

В доме раздался какой-то грохот, а потом на крыльцо через специальную дверку выбежал лабрадор и повалил Стайлза на спину, тут же облизывая его лицо.

– Фу! Билли-Вилли-дурачок, ты счас всё лицо мне обслюнявишь! 

Дерек усмехнулся и тихонько рыкнул, пёс тут же отошёл от хохочущего Стайлза и сел рядом с ним.

– Ничего себе! Так, мне нужны уроки такого вот рыка, он же неуправляемый!

– Не знал, что у вас пёс.

– Не у нас. Папе Мелисса подарила, чтобы больше двигался, – Стайлз вытер лицо рукавом и сплюнул в сторону. – Я же тут редкими наездами, так что это не моя псина. Но любит он всех.

– Так значит, свадьба у них, – улыбнулся Дерек и потрепал Билли-Вилли по холке, пёс радостно вывалил язык, но целоваться не лез.

– Ага, у них. Стилински, как и написано в приглашении, – усмехнулся Стайлз.

– А ты идешь туда с..? – Ну, более топорно Дерек и не мог узнать, есть ли у Стайлза пара или он без плюс один. Впрочем, он никогда и не претендовал на звание лучшего пикапера года.

– А я иду туда один, – сказал Стайлз и хитро улыбнулся. – Но если кое-кто будет достаточно убедительным, то я могу пойти с этим кое-кем.

Дерек прислушался. Ему показалось, что в доме больше никого не было, но что-то странно как будто тарахтело.

– Не обращай внимания, у этого пса куча странных игрушек. Некоторые из них издают странные звуки, – объяснил Стайлз. – А если ты выслушиваешь папу, то его нет. – Он и раньше был острым на язык, а теперь словно ёжик, каждой иголкой колол. Не то чтобы Дерек не заслужил этих острых ощущений. – Поехали за нашей тетушкой в соседний город, она сама не может доехать, у нее что-то с ногами. И вообще, они вроде хотели расписаться без шума, а потом одни гости, другие, насобирали такую толпу, ты себе не представляешь. Тут всю гостиницу местную выкупить придется. – Стайлз усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Но я так рад за них, знаешь. Они заслужили это.

Дерек подумал, этот город в принципе заслужил счастья. Столько всего пережить и выстоять. Каждый житель отработал своё счастье. Мелисса с Джоном в том числе.

– А я могу начать убеждать тебя прямо сейчас? – спросил Дерек, и у Стайлза задрожали губы от сдерживаемой улыбки.

Билли-Вилли тявкнул и убежал снова в дом.

– Я правда скучал. Ну, когда не злился на тебя. – Стайлз сказал это так внезапно, что Дерек даже забыл вдохнуть. – Так скучал, что когда увидел тебя в аэропорту, хотел влететь в тебя и приклеиться на пару суток. А еще хотел врезать тебе.

– Можешь сделать, что хочешь. И приклеиться, и врезать.

– Я тебя поцелую?

Дерек повернулся, обхватил его лицо руками. Трудно было поверить.

– Ты еще спрашиваешь, – сказал в итоге он. Он думал сам спросить, но как обычно – пока он думает, сто лет проходит.

– Ну, меня псина только что облизала, слюни, – Стайлз наигранно скривился.

– А я волк. Мне нормально. Но если тебе будет комфортнее – могу обратиться и переоблизать тебя.

Они засмеялись тихо, соприкасаясь лбами.

– Ты ужасен.

– Но тебе нравится.

– Я еще не до конца понял.

Дерек поцеловал его, чтобы замолчал. Или чтобы понял до конца. Или просто, потому что не было больше сил терпеть. И это было так потрясающе: и Стайлз, который тихонько постанывал, не отрываясь от его губ, и ощущение дома, и осознание, что всё наконец только начинается.

И Билли-Вилли, который выскочил на крыльцо и без предупреждения начал вылизывать их лица.

Всё это было лучше того, что мог ожидать Дерек, возвращаясь домой. Навсегда.


End file.
